Tu Sangre en mis Alas
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Un Caballero devenido en aventurero y un Dragón muy particular se verán envueltos en una aventura que ninguno de ellos imagino, cuando sus destinos se cruzaron. Si una maldición los unió, quizás la magias mas antigua los separe o los persiga eternamente Advertencia: Violencia
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario al historia si es mía.

* * *

Hoy les traigo una nueva locura que no se hasta donde me llevara... espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

TU SANGRE EN MIS ALAS

CAPITULO 1

LA BESTIA DE OJOS VERDES

A finales del siglo VIII, Britania comenzaba a ver al Reino de Camelot y al Rey Arturo como una leyenda. Un ser ideal tanto en la guerra como en la paz. Pero la paz era algo tan efímero que nunca se sostenía en el tiempo. Con la llegada de la era medieval los caballeros comenzaron a dominar los campos de batalla de Europa, siendo muchos de estos los futuros señores de sus tierras. A pesar de haber sido invadidos por los Vikingos, muchos pelearon por su territorio y traer nuevamente la paz a las islas. Pero con la huida de los invasores nórdicos llego otra calamidad. Los Dragones. Se pensó inicialmente que era una maldición vikinga, pero luego se supo que no, era una plaga que amenazaba a los hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Los había de muchas formas, pero todos eran letales. Particularmente los medianos, de color negro, pues estos simplemente no tenían límite en su voracidad. Muchos comenzaron a contratar a aventureros o cazadragones para lidiar con el problema.

Había un Guerrero, motivado por algo más que la riqueza y la fama, que lo llevaría en un camino que nunca pensó. Siendo un ex general de los ejércitos del norte, que había combatido contra vikingos en York y otros lugares, e incluso estuvo en una de las últimas incursiones que los alejo de la zona conocida actualmente como Gran Britania, quedando delegados a los territorios escoceses e irlandeses. Rechazo fama, riqueza y tierras por cazar a estas bestias. Netflyte del Matadragones, como era conocido en Bretania por su efectividad. Ningún dragón había podido vencerlo. Su fama era tal que se lo creía uno de los descendientes de los caballeros del Rey Arturo, entre tantas historias y canciones. Lo que muchos ignoraban era la verdad, una verdad más verosímil y cruel.

Fue en una tarde cuando abril, cuando los nórdicos fueron exiliados, este había visto a su familia morir de la mano de un poderoso dragón, uno de gran tamaño y que nunca antes se había visto. El dragón de alas negras y ojos verdes, una especie que no se tenía registro y solo él aseguraba su existencia. Desde ese día, se decía, que comenzó a cazarlos, o mejor dicho a exterminarlos hasta el último. O mejor dicho a todos los que se cruce hasta encontrar al monstruo de ojos verdes.

Desde pequeños dragones negros hasta grandes dragones de agua cayeron por su espada por más de una década. Esta búsqueda lo llevo hasta el condado Kent, mas precisamente en el pueblo de Dover. Allí se encontraban los blancos acantilados, frente al canal de la mancha y desde donde se podía ver las costas francesas. Fue cuando lo vio. Apoyado en la piedra mirando el mar, como perdido en sus pensamientos, tan perdido que no lo escucho hasta que estuvo cerca. El dragón lo vio sin darle la importancia que merecía, aunque la mirada de la bestia no era como la de los demás, era como la de un ser pensante. Pero eso, francamente no le importo, pues había encontrado a su presa más deseada. Una década lo preparo para ese momento y ahí todo terminaría para él, de una forma u otra.

A pesar de su tamaño, tan grande como un establo, comenzó a avanzar con su lanza en mano, sin mostrar miedo alguno, sin remordimientos y principalmente sin nada que perder. Casi sin interés el dragón se puso de pie y con tranquilidad preparo su ataque. Decidió lanzar una bocanada de fuego para terminar el asunto rápidamente, pero no contaba con los trucos del aventurero. De su morral saco una escama de dragón del lago y su fuego fue inutilizado instantáneamente. Sin pensarlo, la desigual lucha entre el hombre y el monstruo comenzó.

Cuando estuvo cerca, el dragón pensó que usaría una clásica técnica clavado de lanza, pero este levanto la lanza y de un efectivo lanzamiento atravesó la espalda clavándose en el omóplato, logrando así que no escape volando. Fue cuando el dragón supo que no sería sencillo deshacerse de este humano. Así que con un movimiento de su cola se deshizo del caballo, no sin antes recibir tres certeras flechas en su cuello. Aunque el aventurero cayo con gracia mientras de su espalda sacaba un escudo hecho con escamas de dragones negros y con su mano derecha desenvainaba su Claymore hecha a medida para él. Ambos se miraron decididos a acabar con el otro. Netflyte con una sola idea Venganza, mientras que el Dragón pensó que era la primera vez que un humano se la ponía difícil. El comenzó a correr contra su objetivo mientras la bestia esperaba atenta. Envistiendo una y otra vez. El con su espada y el dragón con su enorme fuerza.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, el Dragón con varios cortes y su cola cortada por el increíble filo de la espada y el con mas golpes de lo que un simple mortal podía soportar. Con las últimas luces del día y el sol a sus espaldas perdiéndose en el mar azul como escapando de la tormenta que amenazaba a esos dos seres destinados a morir de la mano de su oponente. Se miraron por última vez como dos enemigos acérrimos y casi al unisonó comenzaron a correr para finalizar todo en un último golpe. Ambos embistieron a su oponente. Espada y garra lograron su triste cometido.

Un golpe sordo hizo temblar el suelo y un trueno rasgo el cielo. Una centella ilumino el atardecer de un firmamento nuboso y una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer.

Netflyte estaba acostado con un profundo corte en el abdomen, su armadura había sido destruida por las garras del animal y apenas podía moverse. Por el otro lado, el dragón que estaba tirado casi inmóvil con una de sus alas rotas. A duras penas el caballero se puso de pie apoyado en lo que quedaba de su lanza. Se acerco sabiendo que sería su última victoria y aun así no le importo, pues era a quien buscaba. Se paro delante del moribundo dragón con una sonrisa al ver que respiraba con dificultad. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que serian los últimos seres vivos que verían.

El saco su espada del costado de la bestia siendo salpicado por la azulada sangre del dragón y en el mismo movimiento cayó de rodillas. Agotado y dolorido trato de usar su último aliento para quitarle la vida de su oponente.

\- _Espera..._

El se quedo helado por la fémina voz que llego a sus oídos, pues no sabía si era real o una alucinación por su estado.

\- _No lo hagas..._ – Suplico nuevamente la voz cansada.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con furia poniéndose de pie. – NO ME ENGAÑARAIS BESTIA INFERNAL! – Y levantando su espada con un gran esfuerzo. – ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODA TU RAZA! ¡Y POR MI ESPADA MORIRÁS!

A punto de descarga su ultima estocada contra el cuerpo moribundo de la bestia, este empezó a brillar iluminando la oscuridad que ya casi se había apoderado del lugar. Cuando cayó con su espada esta se clavo en la piedra sin acertar a nada. Luego del brillo noto que la bestia no estaba, trato de aclarar su vista y vio que había una mujer desnuda con una flecha en el hombro. No entendía porque había una joven castaña desmayada al lado del filo de su espada. Solo pudo verla unos segundos más, pues cayó desmayado a su lado. Ambos tirados a la orilla de ese acantilado, ambos heridos y perdiendo lo poco de sangre que aun corría por sus venas. La cercanía de ambos y la lluvia que caía hizo que la sangre de ambos se juntaran sellando algo que ninguno espero.

Ni que su destino quedaría sellado para siempre...

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno esta historia salió de mi desquiciada mente después de ver un anime muy gracioso! Se que quizás es corto, espero que los siguientes sean un poco mas largos, peor es una presentación un tanto ruda para mis personajes.

Glosario:

Los acantilados de Dover: (en inglés, White Cliffs of Dover) forman parte de la costa británica frente al estrecho de Dover y Francia. El acantilado, que alcanza hasta 106 metros de altura, debe su llamativa fachada a su composición de creta (de color blanco puro de carbonato de calcio), acentuado por vetas de pedernal negro. Los acantilados se extienden al este y oeste desde el pueblo de Dover en el condado de Kent. Los acantilados tienen un gran valor simbólico para el Reino Unido debido a que encaran a la Europa continental a través de la parte más angosta del canal de la Mancha, donde históricamente han amenazado invasiones y en contra de los acantilados que forman una guardia simbólica. Porque el cruce de Dover fue la principal vía para el continente antes de los viajes aéreos, la línea blanca de los acantilados también constituyó la primera (o última) vista para los viajeros del Reino Unido. Se dice también que el término Albión (o pérfida Albión), que hace referencia a la isla de Gran Bretaña, tiene su origen en el color de los acantilados. El término, de origen celta, se latinizó sin problemas, ya que en latín albus significa blanco.

Claymore: (gran espada en acepción escocesa) es un tipo de espada cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandida (montante, mandoble o espadón), afilada por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedora de una empuñadura de gran longitud (al menos un cuarto del total del arma), que permitía al usuario sustentarla sin necesidad de forzar las maniobras, ni de asirla por la base de la hoja. Este mandoble se caracterizaba, por encima de otros detalles, por consistir su guarnición en un arriaz avanzado sobre la hoja, constituido por dos brazos simétricos rematados en volutas ornamentales que forman un vértice triangular, configurando un potente gavilán que posibilitaba a los que las esgrimían, y que no podían protegerse con un escudo, realizar acciones de detención del arma oponente. Fueron utilizadas y desarrolladas por los highlanders escoceses, a partir de modelos de espada de menor longitud, a las que se les realizaron modificaciones que las adaptasen al uso a doble mano, y finalmente adquiriendo los citados atributos que las hacían óptimas para bloquear los golpes de los enemigos. En el siglo xiii d. C. estas espadas eran blandidas por los escoceses en su lucha contra el invasor inglés. Las claymore superaban con facilidad los cuatro pies de longitud (el metro y veinte centímetros) sobrepasando 1,5 kg de peso.

* * *

Espero que les guste, pues sinceramente no yo sé lo que va a pasar!

Así que como siempre digo,

Nos leemos!


	2. Estúpido Humano

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

CAPITULO 2

ESTUPIDO HUMANO

Netflyte no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, o bien si estaba muerto. Despertó frente a lo que parecía una fogata hecha con cualquier cosa que hiciera combustión. Aclaro su vista y noto que estaba la montura de su caballo en ella. Al incorporarse trato de agudizar la vista, pues el atardecer estaba en su apogeo, fue cuando vio una figura acercarse con el sol de espalda. Noto rápidamente que llevaba puesta su capa, dándose cuenta también que no tenía nada puesto encima de su cintura. Se puso rápidamente de pie, aunque cayó sobre una de sus rodillas algo mareado mientras la figura se acerca. Cuando su vista se aclaro, noto que era una doncella de no más de 22 años y no tenia ropa, solo su capa que cubría su desnudes.

\- Mejor se sienta asesino. – Sentencio la mujer.

\- Solo he matado hombres en las guerras mi lady. – Responde con cortesía.

\- ¿Entonces está en guerra contra nosotros? – Cuestiona atizando el fuego con un palo.

\- No lo comprendo mi Lady.

Fue cuando se acerco lo suficiente y vio esos ojos verdes que tanto lo persiguieron. Rápidamente se puso de pie y en guardia, aunque la joven no se inmuto.

\- ¡Eres un demonio!

\- Calla y come humano. – Responde lanzando un pedazo de carne oscura. – O quémalo, como les gusta a ustedes. – Agrega mordiendo un pedazo de esa carne cruda.

\- ¿Que es lo que… ¡Mi caballo!

\- Ya estaba muerto… no sé cómo pueden comer con estos dientes tan pequeños… – Dice tocándoselos con uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡Esto es un embrujo! – Grita alarmado retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Mira humano, yo no tengo idea de lo que pasa. Así que ahora estamos juntos en esto.

El se acerca para atacar a la mujer, aunque esta lo toma por el cuello levantándolo en el aire como un muñeco de trapo. Mientras esto pasaba la capa que cubría a la mujer cae dejando ver un escultural y muy bien proporcionado cuerpo de mujer, pero a su espalda tenía dos alas, una que se irguió y otra que estaba como quebrada y temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¡O coopera o lo mato! Ha interrumpido mi misión con su tonto juego de aventurero y por todos los señores celestiales que quiero matarlo, pero no me es posible o al menos hasta que sepa cómo solucionar… – Se señala con su mano libre su cuerpo. – este predicamento que me metió… "mi lord". – Finaliza soltándolo con poca delicadeza.

Él la mira detenidamente y a pesar de odiarla no podía negar que era una bella mujer, salvo sus alas verde oscuras y escamosas que salían de su espalda.

\- ¿Que me ve tanto? – Pregunta extrañamente incomoda. – ¿Nunca vio una hembra de su especie?

\- Si… pero hay algo que usted no tiene. – Ella lo mira con severidad. – "Pudor" Mi Lady.

Agrega levantando la capa y cubriéndola de un solo movimiento, cosa que le llamo la atención a la "mujer"

\- ¿Porque me atacan los de su especie? - Comienza la castaña de largo y ondulado cabello.

\- ¿Enserio lo pregunta? – Ella no se inmuto. – Porque nos invadieron hace diez años, desde el norte matando personas, arrasando rebaños y quemando cultivos.

\- No niego que adoro sus animalitos blancos y lanudos… son… como morder una nube jugosa!... perdón continúe.

\- ¿No va a decir algo en su defensa?

\- Si, yo estoy para cazarlos. En particular a esa plaga de dragones negros…

\- ¿Como que los caza?

\- Si, son renegados de mi mundo y como tales los mato o los devuelvo a mi lugar. Cosa que ahora no podre hacer gracias a usted.

\- ¡Usted ha matado humanos no lo niegue! - Recrimina Netflyte.

\- Solo a aquellos tercos como usted. Y solo fueron un par, nada más. – Responde sin remordimientos.

\- ¡Usted mato a mi esposa! – Sentencia tomando discretamente una daga que estaba en su bota.

\- Le puedo garantizar que no. – Responde con seguridad.

En un movimiento rápido el toma la ventaja y se abalanza contra la mujer apoyando la filosa daga cobre su cuello. Por el contrario ella no mostraba conmoción alguna, ni miedo evidente.

\- ¡Yo la vi en mi casa con mi esposa muerta a su lado! ¡Ahora responda monstro!

\- Una linda casa con un poso al costado, un manzano y la puerta era de color verde. – Responde sin parpadear. – También lo recuerdo a usted antes de irme.

\- ¡Entonces no lo niega! – Le grita afirmando la daga cortando un poco su piel.

\- No niego haber estado ahí, pero yo no mate a esa mujer.

\- ¡Miente!

\- Los dragones no mentimos mi lord. No somos humanos. Lo que intente fue salvarla, pero ya era tarde.

\- No puedo creerle…

\- Si fuera cierto, no habría usado mi magia para curar sus heridas o ahora estaría muerto como su, no tan apetitoso, corcel.

Ella comienza a hacer fuerza para incorporarse apoyándose contra la daga logrando así que una línea de sangre verdeazulada caiga por la hoja. Ella termina sentada sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos que destellaban al ritmo del fuego de la fogata.

\- No soy de este mundo y no tengo intención de quedarme más tiempo del que quisiera. Así que, o me mata o se hace a un lado.

Él estaba mirando los ojos de una criatura mágica por primera vez, desde que los había comenzado a matar nunca lo había hecho y era claro que decía la verdad. Su cuerpo estaba curado, cuando sabía muy bien que esa herida seria mortal. El retira el arma del cuello regresando a su lugar.

\- Aun me es difícil aceptar muchas cosas. – Dice contrariado.

\- Tranquilo, no es el primer estúpido humano que cruzo. – Responde como si nada mordiendo un pedazo crudo de caballo. – Esto es un asco en este cuerpo.

\- Si me permite… – Él toma un pedazo de rama y con la daga que casi la ultima, corta pequeños trozos de carne para ponerlos al fuego un rato más tarde se lo alcanza y ella lo como con algo de desconfianza, aun así lo prueba dándose cuenta que es mejor así.

\- Veo que no son tan inferiores después de todo.

\- Podría dejar de insultar a mi gente. ¿O quiere que la llame "escamosa"?

\- Lampiño.

\- ¡Fea!

\- Eso lo dudo por como miraba esto. – Dice tocándose los pechos.

\- ¡Por favor cúbrase el cuerpo! – Responde mirando a otro lado.

\- Es la ventaja de mis hermosas escamas, no necesito cubrir mi cuerpo con pieles de animales, trapos, ni nada extraño.

\- Es una cuestión de respeto. – Se defiende. – No podemos andar como nos trajo el señor al mundo.

\- ¿Porque no? – Cuestiona intrigada.

\- Vera… es una norma, además en este país hace frio y es bueno estar cubierto.

\- Ya quiero regresar a mi mundo… – Dice resignada.

El se la queda viendo y muchas preguntas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. ¿Era acaso su enemiga? ¿Hay otros mundos? ¿Tendrán el mismo Dios? Preguntas que eventualmente ambos encontrarían. Pero lo principal que resonó en su cabeza. ¿Qué quiso decir con estamos juntos en esto?

La miro nuevamente y no veía a una enemiga, tampoco a una damisela en peligro. ¿Acaso seria una aliada? Terminaron de comer en silencio, pues ninguno sabia o quería hablar. Ya era totalmente de noche y el lugar era tenuemente iluminado por la improvisada fogata que aun ardía. Noto que ella estaba cansada y luchaba por no dormir, era un ser raro para él, pero a la vez no quería dejarla sola deambulando por el mundo.

\- ¿Porque no duerme?

\- ¿Dormir? Son una Dragona debo estar alerta siempre. – Responde casi ofendida.

\- Eres una "Estúpida Humana" ahora. Así que duerme, yo me quedare de guardia.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré que no desertare con un puñal en mi corazón? – Cuestiona mirando la daga que estaba limpiando.

\- Porque soy un hombre de palabra mi Lady. Descanse tranquila.

Ella se dio vuelta con la espalda al fuego acurrucándose como en posición fetal. Le llamo la atención como con su ala sana se cubrió el cuerpo. Se podría decir que se durmió de inmediato mientras él buscaba leña de verdad para la fogata. Cuando regreso con varios troncos su capa se había caído y no pudo entender que fue lo que lo llevo a cubrir su cuerpo nuevamente. Se quedo el resto de la noche mirando dormir a esa joven que estaba a su lado, si es que se podría decir que era una mujer.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Ella despertó con la primera luz del amanecer y por costumbre extendió sus alas, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de ello, pues una de sus alas aun estaba lastimada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Netflyte. El estaba calentando agua en una jarra metálica que había sobrevivido a la fogata de su nueva compañera. Ella lo miro atenta pues era algo nuevo, el ser ahora una mujer humana. Pero como era previsible, aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. Se acerco sin cubrir su desnudez hacia la fogata.

\- ¿Podría por favor cubrirse? – Comienza como un saludo inicial.

\- ¡Por el creador! ¡Qué molestia! – Responde cubriéndose con la capa. – ¿Contento?

\- Voy a tener que conseguirle ropa…

\- ¡No crea que voy a vestirme como usted!

\- Pues si va a ser una humana ahora deberá verse como tal.

\- ¡Quiero andar desnuda!

\- ¡Que no puede! ¿Enserio no tiene frio?

\- De hecho… – Ella no quería admitirlo, pero lo descubrió durante la noche a pesar que él se encargo de que no le faltara fuego. – Creo que si…

\- Tenga. – Dice ofreciendo la taza de té. – Esto la ayudara.

Ella lo mira desconfiado, pero debía admitir que tendría que aprender cosas a partir de ahora. Tomo la taza y la sintió muy caliente, pero no dijo nada, bebió un sorbo y le gusto su sabor. Si algo tenía su nuevo cuerpo era que las cosas ahora sabían distinto.

\- ¿Que es este brebaje?

\- Eso mi lady es té de manzanilla.

\- Sabe bien. – Admite sorprendida. – ¿Y tienes otras cosas aparte de esto para tomar?

\- Mucha cosas mi Lady.

\- Lytta. – Dice con la taza en la boca.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lytta. Es uno de mis nombres, uno que puedo pronunciar en su lengua.

\- Netflyte Gareht.

\- Entonces es un gusto Lord Gareht.

\- Solo Netflyte… porque creo que seremos compañeros por algún tiempo.

\- Eso temo…

Ambos terminaron su té y tras ver qué era lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias preparo lo que necesitaba. Pero el problema era el premio.

\- ¿Que pretende hacer con los restos de mi cola, escamas y garras?

\- Me gano la vida con esto. Así que si llevo esto, nos darán unas cuantas monedas para comprar un par de caballos y ropa adecuada para usted.

\- Me niego.

\- Quemo todas mis cosas, así que me lo debe.

\- Me quiso matar, así que estamos a mano.

\- Esto será complicado… – Dice Netflyte con fastidio. – En nuestro mundo las cosas se consiguen trabajándolas o comprándolas. Y con esto. – Dice levantando los restos de la cola. – Me darán bastantes monedas hasta llegar a York.

\- Que diría si yo vendiera… – Señala el cuerpo de el tratando de encontrar algo. – Una parte suya.

\- Dependiendo la parte le darían mucho. – Contesta con gracia.

\- Lo que faltaba… – Responde con fastidio.

\- Entiéndalo. Tengo que ganarme la vida, así como usted su regreso a su mundo. Si no consigo dinero, ni usted, ni yo podremos seguir adelante.

\- De acuerdo… pero que conste que se lo voy a recordar toda la vida.

\- ¿No les vuelve a crecer?

\- ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué somos lagartijas? – Él la mira pensando eso mismo. – Si crese… pero es magia. – Responde ofendida.

\- Como sea. Si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

Ambos terminaron de juntar sus cosas y salieron hacia la ciudadela de Dover, donde comenzaba a erguirse un gran castillo. Antes que cayera el sol ellos habían llegado a destino, donde Lytta se quedo sorprendida por lo que veía. Si bien era un pequeño, pero próspero asentamiento, ella se sorprendió por las cosas que veía en el mercado. Tras entra en uno de los puestos, casi al extremo del pueblo, Netflyte comenzó la transacción con un hombre mayor que regateaba el precio todo el tiempo. Tras escuchar y quedarse al margen por pedido, o mejor dicho suplica, del aventurero ella no pudo más y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Escuche esto vale más que su vida! Es la cola de un joven dragón hembra de unos 400 años que no se ha reproducido. Puede vivir largos periodos sin comer y respira bajo el agua. Con su aliento podría destruir este mundo y cada escama guarda una historia… Pero no puede apreciar tal pieza porque es un simple mortal. – Finaliza tomando su cola para retirarse.

\- Lo siento, pero usted mujer no pude venir a decirme que valor tienen las cosas. – Dice el anciano poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Y qué valor tiene su vida? – Dice tomándolo del cuello para levantarlo en el aire. – ¿Cómo es que sabe que es lo que vale una cosa o no?

\- ¡Lytta suéltalo! – Grita al ver como sus uñas comenzaban a crecer verdes y filosas.

\- ¡NO! ¡No voy a permitir que un simple humano cotice mi cuerpo!

Grito con ira mientras sus alas se erguían dejando caer la capa que la cubría. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no asustado. Netflyte se colgó del brazo de la dragona para que lo suelte y se dio cuenta que se había extralimitado.

\- Lo siento. Pero tengo razón. – Se defiende molesta. – ¡Él no sabe nada!

\- Mi Lady. – Dice el vendedor desde el piso recuperando el aliento. – Si hubiera sabido de su visita la habría agasajado de otra manera.

\- ¿Visita? – Cuestionan los dos al unisonó.

\- Si mi Lady. Soy de la Orden de Merlín, y si usted está aquí es porque el mundo corre peligro.

\- ¿Que sabe usted? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- Se nos dijo que un día llegaría un emisario de Avalon y que tendríamos que darle ayuda. No imagine que sería una mujer alada.

\- Soy una dragona idiota. Y esta es mi cola.

\- Mi perdón mi lady. ¿Pero quien se atrevió a hacer algo así?

\- Me temo que fui yo… – Responde con algo de vergüenza, pero intrigado por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Acaso ahora se pueden transformar en humanos o es magia para ocultarse?

\- Eso no lo sé. Solo pelee con este humano y tras… quedar ambos gravemente heridos desperté en este cuerpo. – Dijo para no admitir su derrota.

\- Y ella sano mis heridas. – Aclara Netflyte.

\- No tiene sentido. Eso es imposible, por los pergaminos del Gran Mago no hay evidencia de eso.

\- Pero es lo que paso. Los dragones no…

\- Mienten. Lo sé. Pero algo más debe haber pasado. – Se queda pensando uno segundos y luego mira al aventurero. – ¿Qué clase de artilugio uso para vencer a un dragón tan grande y pesado?

\- ¿Pesado? – Cuestiona con mala cara.

\- En comparación a nosotros simples mortales la caída de su cola simplemente nos aplastaría. – Dice rápidamente antes que se molestara de nuevo.

\- Use mis armas habituales, lanza, flechas y mi espada.

\- Es raro… vengan conmigo. – Dice el anciano invitándolos a acompañarlos.

Ambos siguen al anciano a través de la arcada tapada por un tapete antiguo. Al entrar pasaron un pasillo hasta una puerta de manera sin picaporte. El hombre hundió una de las piedras y la puerta se destrabo mostrando solo oscuridad dentro. Tomo una de las velas que estaban en la pared para iluminar el lúgubre lugar. Pero antes que entren mas ella se detuvo al ver lo que en realidad había dentro.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - Cuestiona molesta.

\- Nosotros somos los responsables que ustedes sean simplemente una leyenda. Compramos todo lo relacionado a ustedes para devolverlo algún día a su mundo o destruirlo de ser necesario.

\- Pero…

Netflyte miraba la oscuridad sin notar nada, pues a diferencia de ella no podía ver en la oscuridad. Pero el pudo notar algo que de seguro ella quería dejar oculto, sus sentimientos. Pudo ver como se formaba una pequeña lagrima que fue negada antes de caer y luego de eso pudo ver una luz salir de su boca, era una pequeña flama que encendió las velas en el techo del cuarto mostrando su verdadero contenido al aventurero. Dentro se encontraban varias partes y huesos de varios dragones, tanto negros como de otros, e incluso uno de los que había matado tiempo atrás y aun poseía sus escamas.

\- Esto es horrible. Debería matarlo, pero veo en sus palabras que es la verdad. Tome lo que no sea relacionado a mis hermanos y el resto lo quemare. – Dijo con decisión.

\- Pero Mi Lady…

\- Esto pertenece a mi mundo y muchos aquí llegaron a terminar la plaga de los dragones negros. Así que si no está de acuerdo también su casa ardera… con usted dentro y la aldea de ser necesario. – Finaliza con dureza.

\- Si es su voluntad así será. Permítame sacar unos pergaminos y unas cosas y luego disponga de todo.

El anciano junto algunas cosas con la ayuda de Netflyte que no decía nada, miraba de reojo a su compañera, la cual miraba seriamente el contenido del lugar. Cuando el anciano dijo que ya no había nada, ella se concentro y nuevamente una luz emano de su boca, una luz tan fuerte que segó momentáneamente a los hombre detrás del umbral. Cuando los humanos abrieron sus ojos, todo era oscuridad y de las partes de dragones, solo eran una pila de cenizas incandescentes que resaltaban en el piso de tierra.

\- ¿Como…

\- Eso no importa… Nada de lo que había existirá para los humanos. – Sentencio con un tono lúgubre.

Netflyte sintió pena por ella, pues comprendió que lo que había en la habitación era una muestra de lo que era su trabajo y por primera vez en sus diez años de aventurero, se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

_Continuara…_

En verdad que no se cómo va a seguir esto! Se lo que seguirá más adelante, pero en lo próximo… Solo espero que les guste!

Agradecimientos:

Lita Wellington: EN efecto era hora que hiciera algo de ellos! Y si, me es un tanto difícil, pues no es un personaje que haya usado antes, o siquiera pensado en usar! Y fuego y pasión seguro habrá… aun no sé cuando! Esta será una de las épocas, quien sabe cuantas más habrá, no lo sé! Y si Lytta será algo distinta, aunque tendrá que calmar un poco su carácter! ¿Podrá? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Mi Lady! Nos leemos!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque me avergüenza la ultima parte!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	3. CAMINO A YORK

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

CAPITULO 3

CAMINO A YORK

Advertencia Violencia explicita.

Después de deshacerse de la siniestra colección del cuarto del comprador este los invito a su casa para pasar la noche, sin contar que fueron agasajados con comida y bebida. También consiguió un vestido para Lytta, a pesar que esta no quería. Pero entendió que era necesario, si no quería sobresalta en su nuevo camino. Una de las criadas del comerciante le ayudo a colocarse el vestido y a pesar de la reticencia se sintió cómoda, pues a pesar de no quererlo, uso algo de magia para que esta no viera sus alas, cosa que no resultaba a los ojos de Netflyte, que noto, mas alla de estas era una mujer hermosa. Mientras la cena era servida, Lytta miraba los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa, aunque espero a que comenzaran a comer, algo le decía que era una suerte de costumbre humana. A pesar de su mala cara, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la comida, cordero. En el momento que vio que los humanos comenzaron a comer ella tomo con sus manos la comida y comenzó a comer vorazmente y sin el menor pudor ante los otros comensales. Habrá estado unos minutos tragando como un animal, cuando levanto la vista con la boca llena y pregunto.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

Los hombres estaban con sus cubiertos en las manos cortando como se debe, pero los dejaron y acompañaron con las manos sin decir nada, aunque la Dragona los miro detenidamente y continuo.

\- Ya aprenderé a usar esas ridículas piezas de metal, pero inexplicablemente tengo mucha hambre. – Y sin esperar respuesta mordió la pieza que tenia.

\- Es comprensible, simplemente desayunamos algo de caballo. – Responde Netflyte.

\- Es extraño, puedo estar varios días, incluso semanas antes de sentir hambre. – Responde contrariada y con la boca llena.

\- Mi Señora. – Dice el comerciante. – Creo que aun no se acostumbra a nuestras costumbres. Nuestros cuerpos son muy distintos.

\- Es cierto, note que los extremos de estos se endurecen con el frio. – Responde tocándose los pechos.

\- ¡Por Dios Lytta! ¡Eso no es necesario en la mesa! – Dice Netflyte molesto.

\- ¿Pensé que te gustaban? – Contesta malisiosamente.

\- Cielos… – Dice tomando un poco de vino. – Tendremos que hablar a fondo de nuestras costumbres.

\- Si tú lo dices… Por cierto. – Dice mirando al comerciante. – ¿Qué es eso de la Orden de Merlín?

\- Vera mi Lady, después de que terminara el mandato de Arturo Pendragon, tanto Merlín, como el resto de la orden se retiraron a Avalon. Puesto que allí sus servicios eran requeridos por la diosa Selene, custodia del lugar.

\- Eso lo sabía, pero que tiene que ver usted.

\- Justamente, los caballeros y el Rey Arturo viajaron hacia su mundo a combatir las fuerzas de Morgana, su hermana, la cual encontró el portal para viajar a ese mundo y a través de la magia negra creo lo que usted llama Los Dragones Negros, su ejército personal. Ella murió de la mano misma del Mago Merlín, en una batalla que acabo con muchos caballeros, incluyendo al mismísimo Rey Arturo. Pero su esencia estaba en sus criaturas y estas siguieron su ambición.

\- ¿Apodérense de Avalon? – Cuestiona Netflyte.

\- Sí y no. Se nos dijo que la idea de Morgana era la destrucción de la raza humana. Y que el portal del mundo estaba cerrado, pero algún día este se abriría y la plaga regresaría a Britania.

\- Fue una dragona negra la que abrió el portal. Se hace llamar La Dama, una verdadera calamidad. Mato a muchos de los nuestros y se dice que era una de las primeras creaciones de Morgana. – Dice Lytta con un tono molesto. – Ella uso su poder y destruyo la tumba de Arturo usando su espada para abrir el portal a este mundo. Es ahí cuanto entro yo. Fui enviada junto a otros a eliminar o capturar a los renegados.

\- Pero la espada no descansa con la Dama del Lago. – Cuestiona Netflyte ajeno a todo.

\- La Espada del Lago es el acceso a nuestro mundo. Y la Dama del Lago es la Diosa Selene. Como verá la leyenda omitió muchas cosas. – Explica el Comerciante.

\- Por cierto comerciante…

\- Duncan. Soy Duncan el escoses. Llénenme así por favor. – Interrumpe el anciano.

\- Así que quien más está en la orden Duncan. – Cuestiona Lytta tomando una copa de vino y dándole un generoso trago. – Esto esta rico…

Lytta intenta pararse a tomar un trozo de pan, aunque se cae sentada casi inconsciente. Preocupados los hombres van en su ayuda y se dan cuenta que estaba dormida.

\- ¿Cuanto tomo? – Cuestiona Netflyte.

\- Solo media copa. – Responde Duncan.

\- ¿Acaso será venenoso para ella? – Pregunta preocupado.

\- Creo que no tolera el alcohol. – Responde el Comerciante notando que estaba totalmente dormida.

\- Entonces la llevare a una cama. – Dice cargándola con facilidad en sus brazos.

Le llamo la atención que pesaba menos que una mujer normal, a pesar de ser muy alta, sin contar que al tenerla en sus brazos sintió un perfume muy particular, casi imperceptible, pero era una esencia nueva para él. Duncan lo guio hacia su cuarto donde la criada preparo todo para ella. Cuando la recostó en la cama se iba a ir y ella gira abrazándose a su brazo murmurando algo, que de seguro era el idioma natal de su compañera. Pero unos segundos después se libro para regresar con su anfitrión. Al llegar a la puerta la miro durmiendo, tan frágil y a sus ojos indefensa. Sintió algo de ternura, aunque ella eructo casi como un animal matando ese momento de ternura instantáneamente.

Al regresar al comedor siguió hablando con Duncan, el cual le dio unos consejos, sin contar que le proveería algunas cosas para su viaje, algunos de sus unos contactos y casas seguras que él conocía.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Lytta despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza, y como el día anterior estiro sus alas, notando que su ala derecha no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto. Con el vestido desalineado bajo donde Netflyte, que tenía ropa nueva y una armadura diferente a la que lo conoció, lo vio distinto, incluso se había aseado y su olor era extraño. Como había prometido Duncan, les dejo dos caballos y una bolsa de monedas para compensar a la que él llamaba la "emisaria". Tras un generoso desayuno el aventurero preparo las cosas, mientras ella regreso al cuarto donde estaba esa extraña colección y de las cenizas levanto lo que parecía un trozo de metal azulado, el cual escondió en un morral. Tras despedirse de Duncan y su criada comenzaron a cabalgar hacia su destino, York. Pasaron unas horas de cabalgata tranquila hasta que él se da cuenta que ella estaba incomoda.

\- ¿Se encuentras bien? – Pregunto una vez que estaban fuera del pueblo.

\- Si… solo que… olvídelo.

\- Es un largo camino mi Lady, se haría más corto si hablamos.

\- Los odio. Simplemente eso. Y debería odiarle también. – Responde con honestidad.

\- Lo comprendo. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- ¿Lo hace? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Debe ser duro estar al lado de alguien que mato a sus amigos y aparentemente complico su camino.

\- No es sólo eso. Además me siento incomoda, debe ser este cuerpo. – Dice tocándose el abdomen.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Cuestiona deteniendo la marcha.

\- Me molesta mi abdomen y una rara sensación en el vientre. – Responde incomoda.

\- ¿En el vientre? – Cuestiona el y ella asiste mientras coloca su mano en ese lugar. – ¿Ha hacho sus necesidades?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No preste atención, pero no ha ido a hacer… usted entiende. – Dice moviendo sus manos sin saber cómo explicar las cosas.

\- No, de hecho no. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Es lo que hago cuando me iba detrás de los arboles… – Dice con incomodidad.

\- ¿Segregar líquidos y ese olor espantoso? – Cuestiona horrorizada.

\- ¿Ustedes no van de cuerpo? - Cuestiona deteniendo la marcha.

\- Los dragones simplemente absorbemos todo lo que comemos y lo que no, como algunos huesos o pedazos de metal los regurgitamos. – Responde con naturalidad.

\- Creo que debería intentar… ir detrás de un árbol… – Ofrece con vergüenza.

\- ¿Me ayudaría?

\- Eso tiene que hacerlo sola. No la observare.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago con estas ropas? – Dice levantando la pollera del vestido.

\- Es mejor desmontar… – Dice bajando del caballo. – _Esto es incomodo._ – Pensó para sí mismo.

Con una breve explicación y mostrándole como debe colocarse ella va detrás de un árbol quitándose el vestido extendiendo sus alas en el proceso. Tras un instante y escuchado lo que supuso maldiciones en otra lengua, ella sale detrás de este aun desnuda con cara de relajada y dice.

\- ¡Es asqueroso ser una humana… eso fue repugnante! –

\- ¡Por dios póngase el vestido! – Dice girando la cabeza.

\- ¿Hacen esto todos los días?

\- De hecho sí. Y un par de veces en ocasiones.

\- ¡Debería haber muerto! ¡Cual fue mi crimen para tener que soportar este castigo! – Se dice estirando su cabello hacia atrás.

\- ¡Es solo hacer sus necesidades, nada más! ¡No sea tan dramática!

\- ¡Por cuatrocientos años he vivido una vida totalmente distinta y ahora parezco un simple animal de dos patas que ni siquiera puede estar desnuda! ¿¡Cómo se sentiría que fuera usted!?

\- Lo siento, pero así nos hizo el creador.

\- ¡Pues a mí me hizo más eficiente! ¿Porque me duele… las podaderas?

\- ¿Quizás su primera vez? – Cuestiona Netflyte como algo natural.

\- No algo había algo duro y me da asco ver que era. – Contesta con vergüenza.

A regañadientes el va a ver y encuentra lo que era a simple vista. Lo toma con una mano y con unas hojas lo limpia.

\- ¡Así que tú fuiste la que ultimo al Rojo Byrne! – Dice sorprendido. – ¡Te lo comiste! Dice mostrándole el anillo.

\- Veo que eso nunca lo regurgite… – Se dice y luego reacciona de la acusación. – ¿Me crees un simple animal hambriento? ¡Me ofendes!

\- Deme una explicación entonces. – Dice mostrándole el anillo con una piedra esmeralda incrustada.

\- Solo lo mordí en defensa propia. El me ataco de muy cerca y simplemente lo mordí.

\- ¡Lo comiste!

\- No, lo mordí. Tuve su mano entre los dientes como un mes hasta que se cayó, no pensé que eso había caído en mi garganta. – Responde con sinceridad. – No te mentiría, además los humanos saben mal.

\- Entonces has comido gente.

\- Como te dije, solo los he masticado en defensa propia. Algo que debería haber hecho contigo. Pero siempre me dejaron mal sabor de boca. – Responde ofendida.

El empieza a reír y ella no mira sin saber que decir, era un sonido que llevaba años sin escuchar.

\- ¿No sé que es tan gracioso Netflyte? – Cuestiona algo contagiada con su risa.

\- No entiendo como cambiaron las cosas. ¡Hace dos días soñaba con matarte y ahora te estoy ayudando a cagar! – Dice riendo.

\- Y yo llevo diez años…

Un sonido altera a Lytta mirando hacia dentro del bosque, un sonido que Netflyte ignoro por no tener su oído. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el ruido ajena al peligro que podría llegar a implicar. Cuando él reacciono, tomo su espada que estaba en la montura del caballo siguiéndola. El intento cuestionar algo, pero ella lo cayó con un gesto, aunque noto que sus alas se agacharon, una señal que aprendió cazando a los de su especie. Cuando un dragón agachaba las alas era porque estaba por atacar a una presa o simplemente se sentía intimidada. Pero el dilema era saber porque estaba así.

A unos 500 metros bosque adentro encontraron una pequeña choza de campesinos con la puerta abierta y un olor muy conocido para ambos, sangre. Netflyte irguió su espada mientras que Lytta estiro sus dedos extendiendo sus uñas casi como pequeñas flechas para armaduras. Avanzaron hacia el lugar donde encontraron a un hombre con el cuello desgarrado, casi como si fuera una garra de cuatro dedos. Netflyte sospecho que no era un simple animal el que había hecho eso, por lo que, instintivamente se coloco delante de ella antes de llegar a la puerta. Cuando entro encontró algo que en verdad le revolvió el estomago. Lo que aprecia un hombre adulto desnudo, de cabellera negra y larga devorando a una mujer en el piso. Al ver al aventurero salto para atacarlo, pero él con su experiencia blandió su arma cortando su mano derecha haciendo que este caiga al piso. Cuando se enderezo intento continuar su ataque, pero alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto como un muñeco.

\- Así que tú también te convertiste en humano… esta vez no escaparas escoria. – Dice Lytta lanzándolo lejos de la puerta.

\- Veo que la traidora también sufrió un cambio… – Responde filoso tapándose la mano para que deje de sangrar. – ¡Sera más entretenido matarte!

El hombre desnudo ataco directamente a Lytta la cual simplemente esquivo el golpe y clavo su mano en su abdomen atravesándolo.

\- ¡Dime con quién más está escoria!

\- ¡Nunca!

De la espalda desnuda estiro una de sus alas y la clavo en el hombro de la castaña, la cual no esperaba ese ataque. Ella cae al piso viendo como el nombre extiendo sus alas negras casi como un demonio para ultimarla, pero la espada de Netflyte fue más rápida y atravesó su pecho partiendo su corazón en dos. El no entiendo como el cuerpo seguía en pie, así que sacando la espada y con un rápido movimiento circular corto la cabeza de un solo golpe, la cual rodo varios metros de su cuerpo ya sin vida. Clavo la espada en el pasto y fue a ver a su compañera que estaba herida en el piso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Es más difícil pelear de esta manera… – Se toca la herida y nota que tenía algo dentro. – Creo que quedo una escama dentro.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Uno de los dragones que cazo. Evidentemente algo cambio en nuestro combate.

\- Porque el ataco a esta gente y… la estaba comiendo. – Pregunta casi horrorizado por lo que veía.

\- Porque no tienen respeto por la vida. Yo no habría matado a tu caballo para comerlo, lo hice porque ya estaba muerto. – Dice tratando de levantarse a pesar del dolor.

\- Yo te ayudo. – Ofrece tratando de levantarla en brazos.

\- Yo puedo sola. – Dice empujándolo.

\- Si te voy a acompañar, también te voy a ayudar. – Dice autoritariamente. – Así que la voy a ayudar.

Sin muchos argumentos él la alza en sus brazos hacia el interior de la casa buscando una cama, la cual encontró detrás de una cortina. Con delicadeza la recostó en esta y reviso su herida, que se veía bastante mal. Él le dijo que iría a buscar los caballos y sus cosas después de curar la herida, pues esta dejo de sangrar cuando la dejo en la cama. Minutos después el tomo agua y limpio la herida encontrando un fragmento de la garra del ala de la criatura que estaba muerta afuera. Pero al mirar mejor le pidió que lo deje mirar su ala.

\- ¿Acaso sabes tratar alas rotas? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Solo las se cortar, pero las he observado en varios de su fraternidad y casi todas son iguales. Quizás pueda darme cuenta que es lo que tiene.

\- De asesino a sanador de dragones… ¡Vaya cambio! - Dice con sarcasmo.

\- Hago lo que puedo Lytta, yo la rompí, así que tratare de enmendarla.

\- ¡Que tengo que perder? – Respondió ella.

Tras mirar el área encontró algo que entendía que no debía estar ahí. Al tocar mejor ella se retorció de dolor entendiendo que debía hacer algo que había visto en batalla.

\- ¿Que tanto haces ahí?

\- Creo que hay algo que no debería estar ahí. Sería mejor sacarlo.

\- Deja las cosas como están. Solo es una molestia al extender mis alas. Así que solo voy a necesitar descansar un poco.

\- Como guste, pero mi ofrecimiento está en pie. Voy a enterar los cuerpos y quemar esa cosa.

\- Cuando me recupere la quemare yo. Solo entiérralo no muy profundo.

\- Este bien.

Netflyte salió de la casa encontrando la pala cerca del hombre muerto, por lo que supuso que intento defenderse con eso. Tras hacer las tumbas debajo de un sauce, semienterró a la criatura. El no se dio cuenta que ella se levanto en el momento en el que el realizaba una plegaria a la pareja ultimada, por lo que se recostó antes que se diera cuenta.

Ella se pregunto qué clase de hombre era. Sabía que era una persona noble, no solo se lo dijeron, lo sentía. ¿Pero podía confiar plenamente en un matadragones? Esa era la gran incógnita. Aunque el mayor predicamento que llego a su mente era que había pasado con los demás dragones. ¿Acaso todos eran humanos ahora? Con esas preguntas se durmió rápidamente a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Netflyte entro algo cansado, no solo había enterrado a tres cuerpos, también había limpiando la sangre del lugar e ido a buscar a los caballos. Se sirvió de una jarra de té frio que estaba en la mesa, quizás la última que preparo la mujer para su esposo, no podía saberlo. También, con un permiso a los dueños que ya no estaban, tomo algo de pan y carne seca. Miro hacia la habitación pensando que era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era correcto cuidar y defender a una dragona? ¿Eran ciertas esas historias delirantes de aquel anciano? Tras despejarse salió a darles algo de agua a los caballos y ver qué hacer para comer. Luego de prender la chimenea fue a ver a su compañera que aun no despertaba. Al verla se preocupo, pues estaba empapada en sudor. Cuando la reviso más de cerca ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que reviso la herida en búsqueda de infecciones, pero estaba en buenas condiciones y sanando con relativa facilidad. Era claro que era otra cosa, algo más tenia. Pensó rápidamente y recordó eso que sintió en su espalda, mas precisamente en su ala. Al tocar ella grito de dolor y sintió que la zona estaba muy caliente y supo que era una infección. Trato de despertarla, pero ella solo le respondió en un idioma que desconoció, de seguro era su idioma natal, pensó. Sin saber qué hacer en medio de la nada misma solo opto por poner paños fríos con la esperanza que su temperatura bajara. Mientras tanto reviso el resto de la casa en busca de alguna hierba medicinal sin suerte. Tras una larga noche de escucharla delirar en otro idioma y en su lengua distintas cosas sin sentido despertó después del amanecer.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Tranquila. Es solo una infección.

\- ¿Es por la herida?

\- No, es por algo en tu ala. Hay algo dentro que se ha infectado.

\- ¿Y cómo se van esas infecciones humanas?

\- Por lo que veo tu cuerpo sana más rápido que un cuerpo humano normal. Así que me gustaría abrir donde encontré algo para ver si hay algo que no sea de tu cuerpo.

\- Porque no esperamos a que salga por mi trasero. – Cuestiona avergonzada.

\- No he estudiado mucho, pero no funciona así. He visto cosas parecidas en el campo de batalla y asistí en un par de sanaciones de ese estilo.

\- Creo que es hora de confiar… – Responde dolorida. – ¿Si eso continua podría morir?

\- Me temo que sí. Anoche no fue una buena noche para ti y no sé si soportarías más tiempo. Además en esta condiciones no puedes cabalgar… yo sé que puedo hacerlo… pero dolerá.

\- He sufrido mucho dolor en mi vida. Y tú eres uno de los que más lo ha causado. Solo… – Se da la vuelta dejando su espalda desnuda. – Hazlo rápido por favor…

\- De acuerdo…

El da un largo suspiro y le comenta que era lo que iba a hacer, aunque ella prefirió no saberlo. Limpio con un poco de agua el recordó una botella de vino que había en una de las alacenas y le dijo.

\- Mejor bebe esto.

\- ¿Otra vez ese liquido somnífero?

\- No tienes tolerancia al alcohol y eso es posible que aminore el dolor. – Dice ofreciéndole un vaso.

\- Esta bien… pero si pasa algo solo trata de matar a la mayor cantidad de dragones que puedas. – Dice con tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar su creciente miedo a no seguir su cruzada.

\- Nada pasara. Solo toma.

Como era previsible tras tomar todo el vaso ella se durmió inmediatamente. Netflyte con más dudas que certezas limpio su daga y tras respirar profundo la apoyo sobre la base de su ala derecha. Al hacer el corte comenzó a salir mucho pus verdoso, que supuso por el color de su sangre. Presiono la herida hasta que dejo de salir la infección y abriendo la incisión, que era de unos tres dedos, vio algo que no era normal, aun para una mujer alada. Lo apretó con sus dedos y tiro hacia afuera, en dicha movimiento las alas se abrieron, de seguro como reflejo de su dolor, haciendo un corte superficial en la espada del ahora sanador. Tras apoyar su cuerpo contra las alas siguió su labor terminando de extraer la razón de la infección. La punta de una de sus flechas, mas precisamente la primera que le arrojo. Con la flecha comenzó a salir un poco mas de pus y sangre la cual limpio con agua y un paño. Tras terminar de hacer eso vendo su hombro y cambio las sabanas, pues habían quedado empapadas de pus de dragón.

Se fue a limpiar las manos y regreso con ella, sabía que ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver como despertaba. Ella durmió todo el día y la noche, preocupando al aventurero por primera vez en años que no lo hacía por alguien. A pesar del esfuerzo el termino por dormirse sentado en una silla a su lado.

A media mañana ella despertó encontrándolo totalmente dormido y trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Aun así se sentó en la cama y se lo quedo mirando un largo rato tratando de entender cosas que no comprendía de los humanos. Pero la más grande de sus preguntas era ¿Qué clase de humano era él para poder vencerla?

Netflyte abrió los ojos y se sobresalto al verla cubierta con una sabana frente a él con sus alas extendidas.

\- Veo que despertó. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele, pero mucho menos que ayer. – Responde sonrojada.

El se sienta a su lado y le quito las vendas mirando la zona que corto y saco la punta de la flecha. Acaricio su piel en la zona del corte, el cual estaba cerrado, sin temperatura y con buen color. Ella no supo qué clase de sensación era la que le estaba produciendo con ese toque, sintió como su piel se erizaba y nunca recordó algo así en toda su vida. Con dificultar le dijo.

\- ¿Como… como esta mi ala?

\- Se ve que va a estar mejor, el causante de su ala rota fui yo y me disculpo. Fue una de mis flechas la que permaneció en su cuerpo cuando cambio.

\- Creo que ha resarcido su acción. – Responde poniéndose de pie para evitar sentir el toque de su mano. – Siento mejor mis alas. – Agrega extendiéndolas casi a la misma altura.

\- Me alegro de eso… quizás pueda volver a volar.

\- Quizás… – Responde girando sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno. – Dice rápidamente para evitar seguir mirándola. – Y póngase algo.

Ella iba a responde pero sonrió con la ida de molestarlo desnuda. Aunque salió del lugar para hacer sus necesidades. Minutos después ellos compartieron la mesa con pan duro y algo de estofado que preparo con un conejo que cazo el día anterior.

Después del desayuno, que fue más un almuerzo, fue a ver el cuerpo de la criatura. Tras desenterrarlo o mejor dicho levantarlo de la tierra ella lo examino y tras unos minutos llego a una conclusión.

\- Creo que no solo a mí me ha alcanzado esta maldición… Ahora será más fácil matarlos a todos.

_Continuara…_

Sé que habrá muchas discrepancias con el relato de las Leyendas Atúricas, pero quiero hacer algo que aun no sé. Así que espero que les guste!

Agradecimientos

Lita Wellington: Eso jamás! No se porque me meti de lleno con esta locura y si tratare de hacerla lo mejor posible!!! Muchas gracias mi Lady!!!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque me avergüenza la ultima parte!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!!!


	4. Chapter 4 El Secreto de Nuestros Cuerpos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 3

Después del desayuno, que fue más un almuerzo, fue a ver el cuerpo de la criatura. Tras desenterrarlo o mejor dicho levantarlo de la tierra ella lo examino y tras unos minutos llego a una conclusión.

\- Creo que no solo a mí me ha alcanzado esta maldición… Ahora será más fácil matarlos a todos.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

EL SECRETO DE NUESTROS CUERPOS

Lytta tenía a esa criatura decapitada tomada de uno de sus pies y lo miro varias veces hasta que finalmente lo tiro a un costado, como si de un trozo de cascara de fruta fuera. Netflyte aprecio que para ser un cadáver de unos días, este aun no mostraba estado de descomposición, incluso cuando ella tomo su cabeza sus ojos aun brillaban. Como al cuerpo la miro detenidamente, incluso miro sus dientes y como había sospechado eran normales también. Al igual que al cuerpo soltó la cabeza, aunque la pateo hacia el cuerpo como una pelota. Fue cuando el aventurero vio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que es lo que le da gracia? – Cuestiono molesto.

\- No lo sé, me gusto patear su cabeza… fue divertido. ¿No?

\- Mas bien desagradable… ¿Pero pudo averiguar algo?

\- Que tanto como dragón o humano era macho. Sus dientes no cambiaron y no mostro sus garras. Y por sus alas era un dragón de baja categoría.

\- ¿Baja categoría? Casi la derrota. – Dice cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… me confié. – Reconoce. – Si ambos fuéramos dragones simplemente lo aplastaría con mi pata o le arrancaría la cabeza de una mordida.

\- La idea es asquerosa…

\- ¿Nunca probo nuestra carne? – Pregunta con naturalidad mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¡No! – Responde casi asqueado.

\- ¡No mienta!

\- Lo único que quería era comer su corazón una vez que la matara y eso quedo atrás. – Reconoce el aventurero.

\- ¿Quieres ponerlo para cocinar? – Dice apuntando al cuerpo.

\- ¡Cielos no! – Se da la vuelta hacia la cabaña. – Algo que tiene que aprender que el canibalismo está mal.

\- Veo que aun no domino el concepto del chiste… como sea… – Se dice restándole importancia llevándose sus manos a la nuca.

Netflyte se detiene y gira viendo como ella se concentra generando, lo que aprecia un rayo desde su boca, calcinando el cuerpo casi en el acto en fuego azulado. Puso sentir el característico olor a azufre en el ambiente y de lo que era un cuerpo adulto rápidamente se convirtió en cenizas. Ella miraba el cuerpo atentamente cuando reparo que él la veía, por lo que sonrió y camino hacia él.

\- Si de algo me doy cuenta es que los dragones no mienten y que tampoco saben ocultar cosas. – Se dice a sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta el giro y la miro con tranquilidad diciendo.

\- ¿Me voy a recostar un momento, te importaría si montas guardia? – Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- Ve tranquilo, lo mereces. – Responde con una reverencia.

Él entra en la casa y sentándose en la cama se quita las botas estirando sus pies. Mientras tanto fuera ella comenzó a usar un palo para amontonar los pedazos de cuerpo que aun no se habían convertido en cenizas. Tras un rato y solo una pila de incandescente polvo, ella comenzó a revolver en su interior encontrando lo que buscaba tras unos minutos. Sacó lo que parecía un pequeño trozo de metal, el mismo del que sacara de los restos de la colección de sus amigos y enemigos. Tan intrigada estaba mirando el metal que no se percato que él estaba a sus espaldas. Cuando lo hizo reacciono, como solo ella podría haberlo hecho. Girando rápidamente con sus alas ataco a quien estaba detrás rompiendo su camisa de un corte.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Puede haberte matado! – Recrimina alterada.

\- ¿Que escondes en tu mano? – Cuestiono con seriedad.

\- No es algo que le concierna. – Responde llevando su mano a su pecho.

\- Si seremos compañeros debemos confiar… ¿No cree?

\- Solo si me promete que no lo venderás ni lo usaras como moneda de cambio.

\- Por supuesto Lytta.

Ella estiro la mano y extendió los dedos mostrando el contenido en su palma. Él la miro más de cerca y con un ademan pidió permiso para tomarla. Noto que a pesar de haberla sacado hacia no más de un minuto de una pila de cenizas incandescentes estaba fría y su color azulado era cautivante, pues nunca había visto un metal así.

\- Ahora entiendes porque yo tenía que quemarlo. – Dice mientras recibía nuevamente el fragmento. – Al quemarse nuestros cuerpos a una temperatura, que solo nuestros poderes pueden alcanzar, los minerales más raros se juntan en estos metales… yo diría que es parte de nuestras almas las que se convierten en metal… – Dice pensativa. – Es por eso que queme la colección, nuestros cuerpos tarden se podrirse, y con un mínimo cuidado puedes tener una colección como la que ayudaste a armar…

\- ¿Y qué harás con el metal? – Cuestiona Netflyte.

\- Una espada… ¡Que otra cosa! – Contesta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Una espada? ¿Acaso sabe esgrimirla? – Cuestiona poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- No. Pero confió que usted es un gran maestro. O al menos eso me demostró en nuestro último encuentro.

\- ¿Quiere que le enseñe a usar la espada?

\- Si, es muy ágil con ella, sin contar que es una grande y pesada. Tanto como un hacha, aunque con un uso más elegante.

\- Veo que sabe de armas.

\- Me cruce con un par de vikingos… gente peligrosa y sin miedo.

\- Si eran vikingos… una calamidad para nuestro reino. – Se queda unos segundos pensando y tras mirar a su compañera. – ¿Le parece mañana al amanecer?

\- Si estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos regresan a la casa y tras pensarlo unos instantes él decide preparar algo de pan. Ella lo mira atento en cada paso, aunque él le pidió que encienda el fuego. Algo que le resulto útil, aunque casi quemo la casa.

\- Por cierto… ¿Como sabe de cocina? – Pregunta para cambiar de tema.

\- Mi esposa me enseño… siempre decía que cuando la guerra terminara tenía que recompensarla cocinando, por lo menos, una vez a la semana… – Recuerda con una nostálgica sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes… – Movía las manos tratando de encontrar una palabra. – Salen o se aparean…

\- Cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer indicada… no sé cómo decirlo… – La mira a esos ojos esmeraldas expectantes de conocimiento. – Es algo que nace del corazón… algo que te dice que no la dejes ir. – Responde algo incomodo mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes que alguna vez odio.

Tras unos incomodo segundos en silencio ella rompe el contacto saliendo de la cabaña diciendo.

\- Voy a buscar más leña para esta noche. – Sin girar nuevamente a verlo.

Netflyte se la queda mirando, era raro, era una criatura alada la que estaba delante suyo, una dragona maldita, aunque también una mujer especial. Cuando Lytta salió de la cabaña se quedo en la puerta pensando que tenía ese mortal. ¿Cómo era posible que un mortal fuera tan especial?

_Tu Sangre en mis __Alas_

El cocino ante la atenta mirada de ella y un rato mas tarde comieron con las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. La cabaña estaba muy acogedora por toda la leña que ella había conseguido, sin contar que el fuego que ella genero no se agotaba tan rápido. El lugar estaba tan templado que él se quito su abrigo quedando en camisa y tras la comida, en la que ella trato de copiar sin éxito el uso de los cubiertos, él le dijo.

\- Vaya a dormir. Yo lo haré en el sillón.

\- Se ve incomodo y hoy sentí como se acomodo los huesos de la espalda cuando se levanto. Acuéstese usted.

\- Mi Lady, no podría.

\- Entonces durmamos juntos. – Propone con tranquilidad.

\- No me parece apropiado… – Responde sonrojado.

\- No veo el inconveniente. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

\- Es que…

\- Somos compañeros, no amantes ni nada extraño… además soy una dragona, me gustan más grandes.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Soy bastante grande! – Responde algo ofendido.

\- Me refería al tamaño del cuerpo… – ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta intrigada.

\- Olvídelo… – Él la mira detenidamente. – ¿Y si alguien se acerca?

\- Tengo mi gran instinto dragón. – Responde con orgullo. – Además no hay nadie cerca del lugar, solo unos conejos y un búho blanco que está en el techo.

Derrotado el se sienta en la otra parte de la cama y fue cuando ella noto sangre en la ropa.

\- ¿Que le paso? – Dice tocando su espalda.

\- Nada… bueno… cuando la cure, sus alas reaccionaron al dolor y creo que me cortaron.

\- Lo siento… permítame curarlo.

Antes que responda ella apoyo su mano en su espalda y sintió como un calor comenzaba a crecer el al zona que ella lo estaba tocando. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación de calidez que extrañamente lo tranquilizaba, lo llenaba. No se dio cuenta cuando abrió sus ojos que ella estaba apoyada en su espalda y una de sus alas lo estaba tocando.

\- Creo que es mejor dormir. – Dice el rompiendo el contacto. – Muchas gracias, me siento mejor.

Ambos se acuestan, ambos a casa extremo de la cama, ambos con los ojos abiertos a pesar que la oscuridad era casi nula tras apagar las velas.

Con un gran esfuerzo ambos terminaron dormidos. Si algo desconocía Lytta eran las pesadillas. Sin saberlo las comenzó a sufrir desde que se hizo humana, pues como dragona dormir era más sencillo. A sus sueños llegaron distintas batallas contra sus iguales y contra humanos en los cuales ella terminaba derrotada una y otra vez. Esto despertó a Netflyte ya que sus alas temblaban y se movían como con espasmos por esos sueños que estaba descubriendo. Él se dio cuenta que eran pesadillas, solía sufrirlas, mas cuando pereció a su esposa y aun peor con los recuerdos de las guerras contra los vikingos. Sin saber qué hacer, descubrió que al igual que la gente, el contacto era una buena forma de tranquilizarla. Tras luchar con sus alas opto por tocarlas, cosa que le resulto raro, ya que a diferencia de cuando era una gran dragona, ahora eran suaves, tan suaves como su piel. Una vez que se quedaron quietas, acaricio su brazo y como supuso se tranquilizo un poco logrando que durmiera más tranquila. Cuando dejo de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta para dormir, pero no conto con que ella se diera vuelta y lo abrazara por la espalda. Casi como una broma no solo lo abrazo con sus brazos, sino que lo envolvió con una de sus alas, notando que eran más cálidas de lo que imaginaba. Pensó en soltarse, pero era una sensación tan tranquilizante, ese calor tan extrañamente envolvente y nuevamente esa esencia tan única que aun no podía descifrar. No supo cuanto tiempo se permitió pensar la situación, incluso en ir al sillón, que se durmió en los brazos de aquella que creía su enemiga.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Ella despertó primero en la mañana, estaba muy a gusto en la cama y no recordaba haber dormido tan bien hasta ese día. Se sentía abrigada, contenida y le gustaba sentirse abrazada… ¿Abrazada? Al abrir los ojos se encontró entre los brazos de Netflyte y aun peor sus alas lo estaban envolviendo. Sentía su respiración suave rosar su rostro. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda a su lado, pero no era algo que le causara rechazo como imagino inicialmente, era algo distinto y no sabía que era. Intento deshacer el abrazo de sus alas, pero estas no reaccionaron, se concentro y sintió como estas se negaban a hacerle caso. Molesta y concentrándose, estas lentamente se fueron replegando hasta que se escondieron en su cuerpo. Ahora sin que sus alas la incomoden, se separo de los brazos de su compañero. Antes que se despierte lo cubrió con un cobertor y salió fuera de la cabaña. Miro hacia el cielo tratando de extraer nuevamente sus alas, pero estas no quisieron salir.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Se concentro nuevamente y nada paso. – Como odio este cuerpo… y encima ahora mis alas se revelan… y… y este aroma a él…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé… es corto, pero es lo que pude hacer hasta ahora, pues después de esto me cayó el bloqueo en esta historia y me debo a mis otras que deje en el tintero… Espero que les guste como va… Que opinan? A partir del siguiente capítulo abandonan la cabaña y creo que es hora de meter otro personaje… veamos que pasara!

* * *

Agradecimientos

Lita Wellington: Si en esa escena yo también me reí al imaginarla comiendo como un animal! Y la herida fue algo complicado y la pensaba para otro capítulo, pero el dragón negro llego antes de tiempo y la use! Por cierto, yo escribo en el trabajo! Así que no te preocupes! Muchas gracias por seguir esta locura!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y si es corto! Pero era esto o esperar un tiempo mas!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5 No solo los Dragones Cruzaron

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capitulo 4

Ella despertó primero en la mañana, estaba muy a gusto en la cama y no recordaba haber dormido tan bien hasta ese día. Se sentía abrigada, contenida y le gustaba sentirse abrazada… ¿Abrazada? Al abrir los ojos se encontró entre los brazos de Netflyte y aun peor sus alas lo estaban envolviendo. Sentía su respiración suave rosar su rostro. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda a su lado, pero no era algo que le causara rechazo como imagino inicialmente, era algo distinto y no sabía que era. Intento deshacer el abrazo de sus alas, pero estas no reaccionaron, se concentro y sintió como estas se negaban a hacerle caso. Molesta y concentrándose, estas lentamente se fueron replegando hasta que se escondieron en su cuerpo. Ahora sin que sus alas la incomoden, se separo de los brazos de su compañero. Antes que se despierte lo cubrió con un cobertor y salió fuera de la cabaña. Miro hacia el cielo tratando de extraer nuevamente sus alas, pero estas no quisieron salir.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Se concentro nuevamente y nada paso. – Como odio este cuerpo… y encima ahora mis alas se revelan… y… y este aroma a él…

* * *

CAPITULO 5

NO SOLO LOS DRAGONES CRUZARON EL PORTAL

Netflyte despertó un rato mas tarde y al sentarse en la cama sintió que fue la primera vez, en muchos años, que durmió con total tranquilidad. La vio fuera de la casa mirando al cielo, los rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro y se dio cuenta que era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto. Decidió no molestarla ni decirle nada y calladamente preparo el desayuno. Casi en silencio comieron el pan con las sobras de carne que había y como estaba previsto él le enseñaría a usar la espada. Luego de conseguir un par de ramas para su cometido las clases comenzaron y Lytta descubrió lo que era el mal humor, o mejor dicho que no le gustaba perder.

\- ¿Enserio no estás usando magia? – Le retruca ella molesta.

\- ¡Que no! Son años de práctica y no podrás superarme en unas horas.

\- ¡Si lo hare! – Responde molesta.

Como era previsible y a pesar de la fuerza de la criatura, no pudo contra la habilidad del ex general. Aun así siguió intentándolo después de la comida hasta las últimas horas de la tarde.

\- Creo que es mejor terminar las cosas por hoy y descansar, ya es hora que sigamos nuestro camino. – Dice Netflyte.

\- Odio decirlo pero tienes razón… – Responde acomodándose el cabello por decima vez.

\- ¿Te gusto jugar a la casita?

\- No digas estupideces… – Responde algo molesta y sonrojada. – solo me gusto esta tranquilidad, es todo.

\- ¡Lo que usted diga Mi Lady! Por cierto… – El saca un lazo y acomoda su cabello en una cola de caballo alta atándola con firmeza. – Ahora no le molestara su cabello en la pelea.

Ella queda paralizada entre los brazos de Netflyte que terminaba de acomodar el cabello y sin que pueda controlarlo sus alas salieron de su espalda extendidas. El se separa y se la queda viendo con las alas totalmente extendidas.

\- Pensé que las dejaría escondidas. – Cuestiona desconcertado.

\- Es… que… se me… me estaba por dar un calambre. – Responde apartando la vista de sus ojos. – Mejor comamos algo liviano y descansemos para mañana salir hacia York…

El afirmo con la cabeza menospreciando lo que había sucedido, pero ella estaba más que molesta con sus alas. ¿Por qué se extendieron solas? ¿Por qué estando a su lado?

Después de comer ellos se fueron a dormir, pero esta vez ella prefirió hacer guardia. Aunque después de la media noche se recostó al lado de su compañero y al igual que la noche anterior despertó con sus alas enroscadas en el aventurero. Nuevamente se levanto rápido y tras luchar con sus alas fue a preparar los caballos, pues el desayuno era lo que quedaba en la casa. Ya montados y por comenzar a cabalgar ella repara en algo que le daba vueltas desde el primer día por lo que ella miro el lugar diciendo.

\- Creo que sería conveniente prenderlo fuego…

\- ¿Porque lo dices? – Cuestiona deteniendo la marcha.

\- Porque era de esos humanos y parece que lo hicieron con sus manos. Es justo que se vaya con ellos.

Netflyte piensa unos segundos y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, al fin y al cabo él había hecho lo mismo en su momento. Simplemente asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a cabalgar lentamente, mientras ella uso su poder y prendió fuego la casa en unos segundos. Lytta se quedo mirando como esta ardía y unos instantes después salió detrás el Netflyte.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Los dos siguientes días acamparon al aire libre y practicaron esgrima con las ramas que habían traído consigo. Ambos charlaban y cazaban juntos, él le enseñaba cosas humanas, principalmente a comportarse en público, mientras ella le comentaba algunas de su mundo.

Al tercer día de cabalgata algo inquieto a Lytta, pero no le prestó mucha atención para no preocupar a Netflyte, aun así se mantuvo alerta. En la noche ella tomo el primer turno para dormir, y muy a su pesar extrañaba dormir a su lado. También noto que al no tenerlo cerca que sus alas se mantenían ocultas, era como si estas tuvieran voluntad propia o quizás otra cosa que aun no descubría. Sin proponérselo se durmió escuchado el crepitar el fuego, algo que la calmaba, a su espalda, por otro lado Netflyte atizaba el fuego con una rama sin poder apartar la vista de su compañera.

La noche continuaba tranquila a pesar que algo lo inquietaba, quizás una presencia, una mirada que lo estaba molestando y aun así, aparentemente no había nada. La luna se oculto detrás de unas nubes pasajeras dejando todo sumido en la oscuridad. De la nada una ráfaga de viento paso sobre él y junto a esta un golpe que lo dejo tirado. Se levanto rápidamente sacando su espada en el mismo movimiento. En otra ráfaga de viento el fuego se extinguió despertando a Lytta.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – Cuestiona Lytta poniéndose alerta.

\- No lo sé pero golpea duro y es rápido. ¡Espalda con espalda! – Ordena rápidamente y ella lo interpreto a pesar de no haber llegado a ese punto del entrenamiento.

Sus alas se extendieron y se agacharon esperando un ataque, del cual sus sentidos no podían determinar.

\- _¿Ahora no solo los mata? ¿También los domestica?_ – Cuestiono una voz que no supieron si era de hombre o mujer.

\- ¡Sal y enfréntate como un hombre! – Grito Netflyte molesto.

\- _Nunca haría eso matadragones._ – Respondió en una lengua que no comprendía, pero Lytta sí lo hizo.

Nuevamente el ataque fue contra él y cayo boca abajo casi inconsciente. Ella tomo la espada que quedo a su lado y espero un ataque que nunca llego. La nube continúo su camino y la luna ilumino el lugar mostrándole a Lytta el cuerpo de una mujer con un enorme tronco que estaba por asestar un golpe mortal en la cabeza de Netflyte. Rápidamente y casi por instinto, ella lo cubrió con sus alas desviando el ataque antes que destruya su cráneo.

\- _¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡El te matara cuando menos lo esperes!_ – Grito la figura femenina desde la oscuridad.

\- _¡Porque confió en él sucio Troll de Montaña!_ – Respondió dándole un golpe que la lanzo lejos.

\- _Si no estás con los de tu especie te tratare como a ese humano. _– Advierte la mujer de cabello corto rubio acomodando el tronco para atacarla.

\- _¿Crees tener chance con ese cuerpito?_ – Responde con arrogancia la dragona poniéndose en guardia con la espada.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear. Por un lado Lytta esgrimía toscamente la espada y la atacante el tronco con gran habilidad y fuerza. En una pelea, por momentos desigual, la desconocida desarmo a Lytta, que termino en el piso adolorida. Sin perder tiempo la figura levanto el tronco para ultimar de un golpe a la dragona, pero el filo de una espada apoyada en su cuello la hizo detenerse.

-¡Suelte el tronco! ¡O juro por Dios que te mato! – Dijo Netflyte con firmeza.

Pero lejos de intimidarse, giro para atacarlo, pero en un rápido movimiento, el aventurero la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

\- ¡Rápido vamos a atarla antes que despierte! – Apremia Netflyte extendiendo su mano para levantar a Lytta.

El fue a buscar la soga al caballo y ella la dio vuelta sujetando ambos brazos. Con mucha fuerza hicieron un amarre como para sostener un par de mulas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta una vez que la atacante estaba fuertemente atada.

\- Si… golpea tan fuerte como los recuerdo… – Responde moviendo una de sus alas como para acomodarla en su lugar.

\- ¿Que es lo que hablaban? ¿Y qué es? – Cuestiona examinando el golpe del rostro de ella.

\- Un Troll de Montaña y es claro que te conoce y peor aun te desprecia.

\- ¿Un Toll de Montaña? Creí que eran un cuento.

\- Evidentemente no. ¿Pero no recuerdas haberte enfrentado a uno? – Pregunta desconcertada.

\- No. Recordaría haberlo hecho. – El mira a la mujer y que estaba recobrando la conciencia. – Vamos a tener que preguntarle… te importaría encender el fuego nuevamente, yo voy a buscar algo para cubrirla.

\- No hay problema, pero yo la cubro. – Dice enfatizando la última parte y él la mira extrañado. – Es por precaución. – Agrega rápidamente.

La mujer se intento parar pero Lytta la sienta de rodilla con su mano en un hombro y advierte.

\- _Si esta viva es porque queremos respuestas. Así que elige bien tus palabras._ – Advierte en una lengua que Netflyte no comprendió.

\- _No hablare ante un humano. Y no entiendo porque lo ayudas, el mata a los tuyos y tengo que terminar eso._

\- El ya no lo hace y ahora me ayuda a cazar a mis enemigos. – Dice en la lengua de Netflyte.

\- ¡Son tus hermanos! – Cuestiona molesta. – ¿Cómo puedes ayudarles?

\- Eres un Troll de Montaña, no es tu guerra. Pero si eliges su bando tendré que matarte. – Advierte Lytta con firmeza.

\- ¡Solo quiero vengarla! ¡Ese humano la mato! – Grita molesta tratando de zafarse.

\- ¿A quién mato? ¿Acaso eres aliado de los dragones negros? – Pregunta apretando con fuerza el hombro de la ahora prisionera.

\- No y francamente no me interesan sus problemas. Ella no tenía bandos. Era una dragona del lago, una de las que custodiaban los limites que quedo atrapada en sus disputas.

\- Acaso era…

\- Si, delicada y de un hermoso y único color turquesa. Tenía una voz hermosa y ese cerdo la mato.

\- Netflyte… – Comienza ella mirando a su compañero. – ¿Acaso en tu cruzada mataste a un dragón de agua turquesa?

\- No, si es el dragón que creo, escapo antes que pudiera. – El busca algo entre sus prendas y saca una escama de ese color. – Solo me quedo esto y lo use su magia para contrarrestar tu fuego en nuestro encuentro.

Al ver la escama la mujer rompe sus ataduras atacando nuevamente a Netflyte, pero rápidamente es sostenida por Lytta.

\- Él no la mato… ella se escapo. – Dice haciendo más fuerza de la que hubiera pensado rompiendo su brazo.

\- ¡La voy a vengar! ¡El no pudo mutilar su cuerpo así! – Grita tratando de zafarse a pesar del dolor de su brazo.

En ese momento Netflyte recuerda ese día y todo tubo sentido. El se acerco a la mujer dejando su espada clavada en el piso extendiendo la escama frente a la mujer. Ambos miraron la escama y aquel amanecer regreso para ambos.

El había estado rastreando un dragón durante días en los Calderos de Agua, en las tierras altas de Escocia, hasta llegar al Lago Coruisk. Después de estar días caminado por las orillas encontró a su presa. Un dragón turquesa, que claramente era de agua por su delicada forma. No solo era llamativo su color turquesa, si no sus alas, eran un poco más pequeñas que un dragón de los que había cazado. Su cola era más delgada y larga, casi perfecta para nadar. Era extraño verla mirando la montaña, tan concentrada que no noto su presencia hasta que una de sus flechas dio en el blanco. En esa época usaba un hacha con la cual ataco. La batalla había comenzado mientras el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Cuando creía que la batalla terminaría a su favor, pasó algo que no noto y de la nada sintió como lo golpeaban fuertemente por la espalda junto a los primeros rayos de sol. Al incorporarse vio al dragón con toda la posibilidad de ultimarlo, pero estaba mirando lo que parecía una pila de piedras que no había visto al llegar. Casi podría decirse que con pena el dragón salió hacia la salida del mar y no pudo más que ver a su presa escapar, con excepción de varias escamas y una garra que uso para la empuñadura de su Claymore.

\- Esta escama es lo único que me quedo de ese dragón que escapo y nunca más vi. – Aseguro mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer que sujetaba Lytta con dificultad.

\- ¿Escapo? – Cuestiono con esperanza.

\- De la misma manera que tú buscabas vengarte de mí, yo lo hice durante años para cazar a quien mato a mi esposa, mi compañera, si no conoces el concepto.

\- Soy troll, no estúpida, humano.

\- ¿Cómo es que cruzaste el portal? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- Ya te dije, cruce para estar cerca de ella. – Responde con molestia.

\- ¿_No había otros trolls en tu montaña?_ – Pregunta la castaña.

\- _A ti te gusta el humano, que tiene de raro que me guste una de tu especie. ¡Aun cuando ella nunca me preste atención yo era feliz viéndola!_

\- _Yo… No me gusta! ¡El me ayudara a cazar a los renegados!_ – Se defiende rápidamente.

\- ¿Que están diciendo? – Cuestiona Netflyte al ver a Lytta sonrojada.

\- Que a ella le…

\- Me molestan los troll. – Aprieta aun más su brazo y extiende mínimamente sus garras. – _Di algo estúpido y te corto la garganta._ – Amenaza mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si… somos especies distintas, pero a mi si me gustan los dragones. En particular ella… yo entre a este horrible mundo para poder estar cerca de ella… – Responde con pena.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que estas convertida en humana? Creí que solo los dragones nos convertimos en humanos…

\- Quizás todos los que cruzamos el portal nos convertimos en humanos. – Responde la mujer.

\- Suéltala. – Dice Netflyte y ambas lo miran. – Creo que le sería conveniente tener a un aliado.

\- ¿Esta seguro? No dormí tanto tiempo en piedra soñando con aplastar tus huesos para simplemente hablarte.

\- Es eso o te atamos a un árbol hasta el amanecer. – Responde Lytta.

\- ¡No eso no! – Pide asustada.

\- Entonces… – La suelta y extiende su mano para que se levante. – ¿Cómo te llamas? O algo similar a este idioma.

\- _Arrile_. – Responde casi en su idioma.

\- Creo que sería menos sospechoso si usas Ariel. – Propone Netflyte. – Sentémonos al fuego que es una noche fresca.

\- No hace frio. – Se defiende la mujer ahora llamada Ariel.

\- Mientes. Mira esas cosas están duras como las mías cuando hace frio. – Dice Lytta con naturalidad tocándole los pechos.

\- ¡Lytta! ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! – Reprende Netflyte y ambas mujeres lo miran sin entender.

\- Creo que hay algo con estas cosas que les molesta a los hombres de su especie, pero creo que a la vez les gusta… en verdad aun no lo entiendo. – Dice confundida.

\- Y yo no quiero entenderlo. Solo quiero encontrar a mi dragona.

\- Pero si las cosas van como hasta ahora tu dragón es humano. – Razona Netflyte.

Ariel lo mira sin entender y la ponen al día con lo poco que sabían hasta ahora, mientras curaba su brazo con magia. También charlaron sobre cosas humanas y lo que debía hacer para no llamar la atención, pero la charla termino cuando Ariel noto como el horizonte cambiaba de color.

\- Debo irme a una cueva que está cerca. – Dice con nervios.

\- Yo diría que te quedes. Es claro que ahora la maldición de su especie no te afectara. – Responde Lytta.

\- No quiero arriesgarme.

\- Confía en mí. – Dice Lytta con tranquilidad. – Tu vida será otra a partir de ahora.

Con mucho temor se quedo esperando tensa y aferrándose a la capa que la cubría su desnudez. Miro a la dragona la cual escondió sus alas en la espalda y cuando volvió a mirar al horizonte los primeros ases de luz tocaron su rostro. Extendió su mano y sintió por primera vez la calidez del sol y se maravillo con un simple amanecer. Pero antes sus ojos fue un espectáculo que quedaría grabado para toda su vida.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nuevamente otro capítulo corto! Ya lo sé! Pero es lo que salió ahora! Aclaro que en este caso El Troll de montaña será mi tipo de Troll, pues hay muchas versiones de estos, desde lo moderno hasta lo viejo y tomo un poquito de todos! Espero que me digan quien puede ser este personaje nuevo… ya se es obvio, pero me gustan sus comentarios!

Glosario:

Troll de Montaña: Un trol (del nórdico troll) es un temible miembro de una mítica raza antropomorfa del folclore escandinavo. Su papel en los mitos cambia desde gigantes diabólicos (similares a los ogros de los cuentos de hadas ingleses) hasta taimados salvajes más parecidos a hombres que viven bajo tierra en colinas o montículos, inclinados al robo y el rapto de humanos que, en el caso de los infantes, eran sustituidos por niños cambiados. También se les puede llamar «gente de la colina» o «del montículo». En los cuentos de las islas Shetland y Orcadas, los troles son llamados trowes.

La literatura, el arte y la música nórdica de la época romántica en adelante ha adaptado los troles de diversas formas; a menudo con la forma de una raza aborigen, dotados de enormes orejas y narices. Desde aquí, así como desde cuentos de hadas escandinavos como El gruñido de los tres chivos, los troles han alcanzado reconocimiento internacional y, en la literatura fantástica y los juegos de rol modernos, aparecen hasta el extremo de ser personajes tipo.

Loch Coruisk (en gaélico escocés , Coire Uisg , el "Caldero de las aguas") es un lago de agua dulce que se encuentra al pie del Cuillin Negro en la Isla de Skye , en las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Es un lago de agua dulce, sus entradas primarias son el Río Coruisk, Allt a 'Choire Riabhaich y sus salidas son el Río Scavaig. Se dice que el lago Coruisk es el hogar de un kelpie o caballo de agua, una criatura que cambia de forma y puede asumir una forma humana.

Geografía: Se puede acceder al lago en barco desde Elgol, al pie desde Sligachan (aproximadamente 7–8 millas de distancia). También es posible caminar desde Elgol, pero una sección del camino ("el Paso Malo") presenta algunas dificultades potenciales para los nervios o los que no tienen experiencia. El extremo norte del lago está rodeado por el Cuillin Negro, a menudo envuelto en una nube. Desde el extremo sur del río Scavaig , de solo unos cientos de metros de largo, desemboca en un lago, el lago Scavaig . El lago tiene casi dos millas de largo, pero solo unos 400 metros de ancho.

Posiblemente uno de los lagos más desconocidos de toda Escocia debido a que su acceso resulta bastante complicado e incluso peligroso, al menos en una de sus caras más salvajes. Este lago ha sido declarado en varias ocasiones como uno de los más escénicos de toda Escocia, en parte debido al paisaje que le rodea, muy montañoso y que responde al nombre de los Cuillins, siendo el más cercano al lago The Black Cuillin.

Este lago se encuentra en la famosa isla de Skye y ha estado desde tiempos ancestrales a la leyenda del "Water Horse" o caballo de agua. Este es un animal mitológico en Escocia que curiosamente fue inmortalizado por Disney en la película "Mi monstruo y yo" (en inglés "The Waterhorse"). La leyenda dice que este es el lago donde vive este ser, donde muere y donde pone su único huevo pasando el relevo a un nuevo Waterhorse, curioso.

Las vistas, si accedemos por la montaña son impresionantes, puesto que tenemos acceso al lago desde una perspectiva elevada. Posteriormente, se puede hacer un descenso controlado y accedemos a las orillas del mismo. De nuevo, esto requiere cierta práctica en montañas y ciertos tramos requieren escalada, así que precaución si accedemos por esta vía (necesitaremos contar con unas 12 horas para hacer todo el recorrido).

La segunda forma de acceso, más fácil y tranquila, se puede hacer entrando con una embarcación por el paso de Elgol desde el mar, también muy vistoso. Hay empresas que organizan excursiones organizadas a este lago en embarcaciones de tamaño medio.

Este lago tiene unos 40 metros de profundidad en su zona más profunda pero, contrariamente a otros lagos, sus orillas son bastante seguras y con aguas muy cristalinas, en parte debido a que se mezcla el agua propiamente del lago con la del mar.

* * *

Agradecimientos

Lita Wellington: Como dijo usted, aun queda inspiración y aquí estoy! Y ahora llego otro persojane que no quiere mucho a Netflyte, pero de seguro seguirá su camino! Con el tema de los deseos aun no me puse a pensar, pero es claro que nuestra dragona va a querer ver que es eso! Nuevamente Muchas gracias por seguir esta locura!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y si es corto! Pero era esto o esperar un tiempo mas!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 York

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 5

Ariel lo mira sin entender y la ponen al día con lo poco que sabían hasta ahora, mientras curaba su brazo con magia. También charlaron sobre cosas humanas y lo que debía hacer para no llamar la atención, pero la charla termino cuando Ariel noto como el horizonte cambiaba de color.

\- Debo irme a una cueva que está cerca. – Dice con nervios.

\- Yo diría que te quedes. Es claro que ahora la maldición de su especie no te afectara. – Responde Lytta.

\- No quiero arriesgarme.

\- Confía en mí. – Dice Lytta con tranquilidad. – Tu vida será otra a partir de ahora.

Con mucho temor se quedo esperando tensa y aferrándose a la capa que la cubría su desnudez. Miro a la dragona la cual escondió sus alas en la espalda y cuando volvió a mirar al horizonte los primeros ases de luz tocaron su rostro. Extendió su mano y sintió por primera vez la calidez del sol y se maravillo con un simple amanecer. Pero antes sus ojos fue un espectáculo que quedaría grabado para toda su vida.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

YORK

Con una Ariel aun embelesada por el sol los, tres desayunaron y tras darle un poco de ropa de Netflyte, una nueva y eventual compañera estaba lista, aúnque eso trajo un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Aun no lo entiendo. – Dice algo molesta Lytta.

\- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes? – Responde algo cansado.

\- Porque ella puede usar ropa de hombre y yo tengo que usar este vestido.

\- Ya te lo dije, ella podrá pasar desapercibida como mujer. Tú no.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Eres muy linda para hacerte pasar por un hombre. – Respondió tratando de no delatarse. – Sin ofender. – Aclara al ver la mirada extraña de Ariel.

\- No lo haces. Los trolls no diferimos mucho con el sexo opuesto. – Responde menospreciando el comentario.

Lytta no dijo nada, pues no esperaba una respuesta así y eso la dejo sin palabras. Con ese asunto casi terminado los tres continuaron camino a York. A pesar de que le ofrecieron ir en uno de los caballos, la troll decidió ir a pie disfrutando el sol matutino por primera vez en su vida. Tras otra noche bajo las estrellas llegaron a su destino la amurallada ciudadela de York en la tarde.

Comenzaron a recorrer las calles donde la dragona y la troll no entendían nada de lo que veían, desde puestos de comida hasta algunas tiendas con espadas y escudos. Pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron los niños humanos, era la primera vez que veían a tantos y de distintas edades, cosa que no mencionaron al humano que las acompañaba. Ellos siguieron hasta uno de las posadas donde era habitué el aventurero y por ende le dieron el cuarto que tenía alquilado. Al entrar notaron que era algo muy básico y a la vez demasiado atiborrado de armaduras, espadas y hachas de todo tipo.

\- Veo que no vienes seguido aquí. – Dice Ariel notando la capa de polvo sobre una de las mesas.

\- No, solo vengo a buscar mis armas, dejar algunas cosas y conseguir información.

\- ¿Información? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- Si, sobre ustedes. Tengo un pequeño infórmate que me pasa todos los detalles de las cosas que necesito y además es un gran herrero.

\- ¿Podrá hacer una espada para mí? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- De hecho es el mejor, aunque no lo subestimen por su apariencia.

\- No entiendo. - Cuestiona Ariel.

\- Ya lo verán… por cierto Ariel. Eres muy buena con ese tronco, pero tengo algo para ti… donde lo deje… – Dice moviendo un par de cosas hasta que la encontró en una de las esquinas. – Sé que no lo necesitaras, pero por si acaso. – Él extiende una gran hacha danesa de una hoja con un diseño claramente vikingo. – Solo la use una vez y de seguro ya la has…

\- ¡Es la que usaste aquel día… ¿Es un chiste? - Cuestiona montando rápidamente en cólera.

\- No, no lo es. Por tu cabello, tú porte y principalmente por tu simpático carácter podrás pasar por nórdico y esto fue un regalo de un vikingo que le perdone la vida en la última batalla. Solo me había pedido que se la dé a alguien con valor y determinación.

\- Pero la usaste con ella. – Cuestiona molesta.

\- Lo sé. Pero desde ese día toma un color especial cuando esta cerca del agua. Quizás le heredo un poder especial su sangre. No lo sé, pero no he podido usarla desde ese día.

\- Es muy probable que lo haya hecho. – Dice Lytta mirando el hacha. – Todos tenemos alguna habilidad especial, y quizás ella dejo algo de su magia en su sangre. Estoy segura que esta una gran arma en tus manos.

\- Lo agradezco… pero donde sepa algo de ella me iré a buscarla, no me cuenten en sus aventuras.

\- Lo suponía. Por eso mañana acompáñanos hasta ver a Kelvin. - Finaliza Netflyte.

Luego de dejar sus cosas, Netflyte pidió otro cuarto para las visitantes del otro mundo, pues suponía que querrían hablar de sus cosas a solas, cosa que nunca sucedió, pues ambas se acostaron a dormir sin decir nada, después de una casi nula charla en la cena.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Desayunaron algo ligero y salieron hasta una la herrería que estaba fuera de la ciudadela. Llegaron a una pequeña casa humilde con una especie de taller detrás. Era un lugar muy prolijo, en un punto limpio y ordenado en comparación con otras herrerías que cruzaron en el camino, sin contar con un pequeño jardín con algunas flores. Después de golpear sus manos un par de veces, un enclenque personaje salió de la casa. Tenía cara de estar dormido por lo que Ariel cuestiono.

\- Venimos a ver a Kelvin el herrero. – Comienza con respeto.

\- ¡Netflyte me habrías dicho que traías invitados! – Dice saludando directamente al aventurero mientras acomodaba en su rostro un grueso par de gafas atadas con un laso. – Habría preparado algo para comer.

\- ¿Eres un herrero? – Cuestiona Ariel mirando al delgado personaje. – Pero como…

\- No todo lo que brilla es oro. – Responde con tranquilidad. – Al igual que usted no eres hombre a pesar de tu voz y esa hacha que llevas colgada mi Lady.

\- Veo que es muy observador. – Responde Lytta. – Débil, pero observador.

\- Demasiado mi Lady. – Responde con una reverencia. – Kelvin Tailor a sus servicios. – Toma su mano y besa su palma.

Pero ese simple y caballeroso gesto del herrero, casi normal para la época y su educación, fue lo último que vio. Lytta le dio un golpe que ninguno esperaba junto con una respiración moleta y agitada.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Dice Netflyte yendo al encuentro de su amigo tumbado en el piso.

\- ¡Este tipejo quiere aparearse conmigo! – Responde limpiándose la palma de su mano en la ropa.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos él es mitad francés! ¡Así saludan a las mujeres en ese país! – Dice tratando de despertarlo. – Cielos… porque lo golpeaste de esa manera…

\- Es algo muy común en los dragones. Si después de lamer su mano no dice nada pasan al apareamiento. Si no luchan a muerte o hasta que el macho escape. – Responde Ariel con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- He visto a mi dragona derrotar a varios… no solo es hermosa, también es letal. – Responde con orgullo.

\- _Michelle_, ese es uno de sus nombres que se puede decir en esta lengua.

Ariel que queda helada con la respuesta, pues en tantos años nunca supo su nombre, nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, simplemente era feliz de poder verla. Sin decir nada ayudo a Netflyte a llevar el cuerpo inconsciente del herrero hasta la casa. Una vez dentro el ordeno a Lytta despertarlo con su habilidad y curar cualquier cosa que pudo haber roto en el golpe. Cuando despertó se quedo impresionado por la fuerza de la mujer y miro a Netflyte diciendo.

\- ¿Las eliges por como golpean? – Cuestiona sobándose la cara.

\- Es mi nueva compañera, no te confundas. - Advierte Netflyte.

\- Lo mismo dijiste cuando te casaste con mí Molly. – Responde ofendido.

\- Eso fue hace años… demasiados años…

\- ¿Molly? – Cuestiona Ariel mientras Lytta bajaba la cabeza.

\- Es… fue su esposa… yo fui su vecino por años, pero cuando regrese de mi viaje a Francia este buen caballero ya la había convertido en su esposa, dejándome a mi solo con mi forja…

\- Yo también lo había elegido a él. – Dice Ariel recibiendo un codazo de Lytta.

\- Tiene razón señorita. El es un gran hombre… pero desde que mi Molly murió a manos de esos malditos dragones, no hago otra cosa más que ayudar a mi amigo a matarlos, pues este cuerpo no esta listo para la batalla.

\- ¿Me tienes algo? – Interviene antes que diga algo demás.

\- Si, solo dos informes creíbles. El primero que hay uno grande en las afueras de Gwynedd en Gales y el otro de un avistamiento de un dragón turquesa en las aguas del mediterráneo por las costas de Gibraltar. Pero eso fue hace tras meses, dudo que ese dragón siga por esa zona.

\- ¿Hacia dónde queda el mediterráneo? – Cuestiono Ariel.

\- Muy lejos, pero mejor tómalo con calma. – Responde Kelvin. – Con la demora del informe es muy posible que ya este al otro lado del Europa.

\- Primero acostúmbrate a este mundo y luego ve a buscarla. – Aclara Netflyte en vos baja, cosa que entiende y asiste a regañadiente.

\- Disculpe por el golpe señor Tailor… Netflyte me dijo que usted hace armas. ¿Podría hacerme una?

\- Lo haría con gusto, pero mi vista ya no es lo que era hace unos años… ya no veo bien y no quiero crear un arma que se pueda romper, además con su golpe ha roto mis únicas gafas. – Finaliza mostrando las gafas quebradas.

Lita se pone de pie y pone su mano sobre los ojos del hombre. Concentrándose un instante al quitar la mano el parpadea un instante y mira a la mujer.

\- Pero como…

\- ¿Ahora podrá hacerme mi espada? – Cuestiona con seriedad.

\- Es lo mínimo. Preparare el almuerzo y luego haré el mejor metal que encuentre. – Dice poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo tengo el metal. Pero solo con la condición que nadie debe saber de él. – Advierte antes de sacar el metal.

\- Netflyte puede asegurar que soy bueno manteniendo secretos. – Responde mirándolo.

\- Yo también te ayudo con la comida. – Dice tratando de que el no diga mas.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a hacer la comida, por momentos Kelvin miraba las cosas, pues desde niño había comenzado a perder la vista y el ver nuevamente bien a esa altura de su vida era impensable.

\- ¿Pudiste mátalo? – Cuestiona Kelvin de la nada.

El lo mira sin saber que decir al respecto bajando la cabeza.

\- Lo derrote. Derrote al monstruo de ojos verdes. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Sabia que algún día podrías… ella podrá descansar ahora… - Se dice a si mismo con satisfacción.

\- Si… si lo hará… – Finalizo para no hablar de mas.

Todos comenzaron a comer, los britanos tomaron sus cubiertos y antes que se dieran cuenta las dos "mujeres" habían comenzado a comer con las manos, aunque en el caso de Lytta, ella fue un poco mas medida a la hora de ingerir los alimentos, por el contrario Ariel se comporto como lo que era, un troll de montaña.

\- Ambas son del norte… - Dice Netflyte con algo de gracia al ver el estupefacto rostro del dueño de casa.

\- Aunque su asentó no es ni escoses ni nórdico… es mas en un punto parece latín… - Dice pensativo. – Por cierto señorita Lytta. ¿Porque me golpeo y como hizo para curar mi pronunciada ceguera?

Todos se miraron sin saber que decir, ninguno pensaba nada cuerdo para hacerle creer, mas aun a uno de las pocas personas que sabía leer en York, aparte de la nobleza y el clérigo.

\- Es… una habilidad de mi familia. – Dice rápidamente Lytta tratando de no meter la pata.

\- Cuénteme un poco mas mi Lady. He escuchado historias de brujas con poderes en España o hexes en germania… acaso es una bruja? – Cuestiona filoso.

Ella miro a Netflyte pidiendo ayuda, pero esta llego del lugar menos pensado.

\- Ella era una cierva de Morgana, una de sus aprendices y por ende tiene el poder de curar a las heridas. – Responde Ariel con tranquilidad, aunque llamo la atención del aventurero.

\- Si… de hecho… se podría decir que soy mas una creación de ella… aunque Merlín es y será el gran mago.

\- Si eso fuera cierto usted tendría mas de 800 años. – Cuestiona Kelvin escéptico.

\- Cuatrocientos en realidad. – Contesta como si nada y automáticamente se tapo la boca.

\- ¿Pero que diablos? – Cuestiona poniéndose de pie nervioso.

\- Cálmate por favor. – Dice Netflyte.

\- ¡Tengo una bruja en mi casa y tú la trajiste!

\- ¡No soy una bruja! – Se defiende poniéndose también de pie.

\- ¿Entonces que eres?

Lytta miro a Netflyte sin saber que decir, el cual tras unos segundos asistió con la cabeza para que diga la verdad. Ella suspiro y levanto la vista mirando a su anfitrión extendiendo sus alas.

\- Soy una dragona de Avalon que ha venido a este mundo para cazar a los míos y evitar que eliminen a la humanidad. – Declara con firmeza. – Quería la verdad, aquí esta.

El se queda mirando las alas, luego directamente a esos ojos verdes que le decían la verdad y luego a Netflyte que estaba con el seño fruncido.

\- ¡Me dijiste que la mataste! ¡No que te acuestas con ella! – Reclama tomándolo por la ropa.

\- ¿QUE? – Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Esto se pondrá interesante. – Dice Ariel que no había dejado de comer en ningún momento.

\- No, mejor te explico las cosas desde el principio… - Dice Netflyte soltándose del agarre de Kelvin e invitándolo a sentarse.

Tras relatar todo lo ocurrido con detalles, el se queda pensando unos segundo. Les pide un momento a solas por lo que todos salieron de la casa.

\- Creo que la jodí… – Dice Netflyte pensativo.

\- Si nos hecha, crees que me puedo llevar un poco mas de esa carne. – Cuestiona Ariel.

\- No puedes pensar en comer en este momento. – Dice Netflyte.

\- ¿Porque no? – Cuestiona Lytta ahora, la cual había pensado lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la troll sabia que no era el momento de pedir más comida.

Netflyte iba a responder cuando Kelvin salió de la casa con una vieja hoja de papel en la mano directo a Lita, la cual aun seguía con sus alas extendidas. El se para frente a ella y le extiende el papel, en el cual había un dibujo hecho con carbonilla de una mujer sonriente.

\- ¿Tu la intentaste revivir? - Cuestiona con seriedad.

\- Si. Pero ya era tarde para hacerlo. Mis poderes tienen un límite además ella… se podría decir que era mi amiga.

\- ¿Tu amiga? Cuestiona Netflyte. – ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

\- No lo preguntaste. Cuando atravesé el portal me tope con ella. El primer humano que conocí fuera de mi mundo y a diferencia del resto ella no se asusto demasiado, o al menos no se fue corriendo como el resto. Ella me hablo y desde ese día regresaba cada tanto, pues criaba ovejas. Las mas deliciosas ovejas que comí, o quizás será que era porque ella me las daba y no tenia que robarlas a escondidas… era una gran mujer. – Dice con algo de nostalgia. – Así que cuando sentí que ella estaba en peligro fui lo más rápido que pude, pero no pude hacer nada. Ya había muerto y no pude hacer nada… créeme que lo intente. – Dice mirando a Netflyte. – Pero no pude y desde ese día estoy buscando a esa malnacida para despedazarla.

Netflyte no se había dado cuenta, pero las lagrimas surcaban su rostro en silencio, desde que había enterrado a Molly bajo el manzano y prendido fuego su hogar, no lo había hecho hasta ese día.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que Kelvin dijo con decisión.

\- Si es cierto lo que dices creare la mejor espada que pueda hacer para que logres tu cometido. – Y acercándose a la dragona para extender su mano como para cerrar un trato. – Quiero ser partícipe de la venganza que inicio hace 10 años.

Tras extender las manos ella le entrego el metal y fueron a la herrería que tenía en la parte trasera de la casa. Quito los trapos que cubrían las herramientas y busco madera para encender el fuego mientras ella le dijo el origen del extraño metal. Cuando intento prenderlo ella se ofreció y el acepto. Nuevamente usando su poder encendió la forja en pocos segundos. Mirando el metal el intento darle forma, pero era claro que no era un metal normal, ni siquiera levantaba temperatura con el calor del la forja al máximo.

\- Creo que necesitare algo más caliente… - Dice Kelvin tocando el metal.

\- Déjamelo a mí. - Responde con confianza.

Ella tomo el metal usando lo que parecía una corriente eléctrica, casi como un rayo dejo el metal incandescente, con lo que el herrero comenzó a forjarlo hábilmente. Ella se lo quedo mirando, era extraño verlo trabajar, incluso Netflyte en todo ese tiempo no lo había visto trabajar. Golpe tras golpe lo que era una pieza de metal sin forma comenzó a mostrarse como un listón de un azul incandescente, un color que ninguno de los humanos ni el troll habían visto. Cada tanto Lytta tenía que usar su fuego blanco, como lo bautizo Netflyte, para mantener el metal en la temperatura de fraguado. Nunca preguntaron, pero Kelvin doblo, forjo, plegó y volvió a forjar el metal hasta que decidió darle una forma final. A pesar de que pasaron varias horas en el taller, ni Lytta ni Kelvin desistieron de su empresa, por el contrario Ariel y Netflyte se fueron a cenar y luego a dormir. Al despertar el aventurero regreso al taller donde vio finalmente al hoja terminada. Era una hoja que el no había visto, un nuevo modelo que Kelvin había visto en su ultimo viaje a Francia.

\- Solo faltaría una buena empuñadura. – Dice Kelvin cansado, pero no menos emocionado por su creación.

\- Nunca vi algo así… ¿Que tipo de espada es?

\- Una Espada Bastarda. – Responde con orgullo. – Una espada que tendrá mucha gloria en el campo de batalla.

Aseguro mientras la elevaba en el aire y los primeros rayos de sol mostraban el color azulado de la hoja recién terminada.

_Continuara…_

Bueno salio otro capitulo que no esperaba, pero cuando cae la inspiración cae! No se si es largo o no, pues lo hice sin mirar cuantas palabras son! Espero que les agrade el nuevo personaje y pronto llegara la acción!

Glosario:

Los guerreros vikingos utilizaban una amplia panoplia de armas, pero sin duda es el hacha el arma más característica de este pueblo nórdico. Además de resultar icónica, el hacha vikinga era un recurso sorprendentemente versátil.

Existían distintas clases de hachas vikingas, según su manejo y diseño. En cualquier caso, los materiales eran siempre los mismos: madera para el mango y hierro para la hoja. En ocasiones, la hoja contaba con una delgada tira de acero en el filo. La pieza metálica contaba con un anillo por el que se introducía el palo.

Hacha danesa o de dos manos: Había guerreros que acudían a la batalla con un hacha de dos manos. Evidentemente, al utilizar esta arma conseguían un empuje ofensivo demoledor pero quedaban más expuestos a recibir golpes. Por ello, los vikingos con hacha danesa iban escoltados por otros con escudo para protegerlos.

Eso sí, el origen de esta terrible arma está en la tala de árboles. Una serie de modificaciones la hicieron perfecta para el combate. La hoja de las hachas a dos manos era grande pero delgada, para no comprometer su peso. La longitud del asta podia alcanzar la altura de un hombre (unos 180 cm).

Era un recurso especialmente devastador si el enemigo no disponía de caballería o de un contingente numeroso de arqueros. Además, la visión de vikingos manejando este tipo de hacha provocaba terror.

Una de estas hachas medievales a dos manos era la breiðöx u hoja ancha. Esta arma podía tener las puntas simétricas o asimétricas, pero de un único filo.

Anteojos: No se sabe quién fue el primero en inventar las gafas, aunque se cree que el autor de la idea fue una persona que quiso mantener el proceso de fabricación en secreto, para intentar conseguir beneficios monetarios de ellos. Dos monjes del Monasterio Dominicano de Sta. Catalina en Pisa entregan las bases de esta teoría.

En un sermón el 23 de febrero de 1306, el padre Giordano Rivalto dijo en el púlpito de la iglesia que "no han pasado aún 20 años desde que el arte de hacer gafas, uno de las creaciones más útiles del mundo, se descubrió. Yo mismo he visto y conversado con el hombre que los hizo primero".

Sin embargo, nunca mencionó el nombre del inventor. Se estima así que los primeros lentes se fabricaron alrededor de 1286. Más adelante, el obituario del fraile de la misma congregación, Alessandro della Spina, mencionaba en 1313 que "cuando otro fue el primero en inventar los anteojos y no quiso comunicar la invención a los demás, él (Spina) por sí mismo los hizo y los compartió con todos".

Los lentes en este momento no eran realmente sofisticados, sino que tomaban una idea que existía de antes – como ponerse un lente de aumento delante de un ojo – y la refinaron montándolos sobre un marco. Las gafas necesitaban ser sostenidas con una mano frente a los ojos, o bien balanceadas sobre la nariz, y cualquier movimiento podía hacer que se cayeran. Incómodos como eran, los lentes tuvieron gran proliferación entre los monjes de la época, parte del reducido grupo de la población que sabía leer.

El primer retrato de una persona con anteojos se realizó en 1352, y se trata de una pintura hecha por Tommaso de Modena, retratando al cardenal Hugo de Provenza leyendo en un escritorio.

Italia fue un buen lugar para la proliferación de los anteojos, considerando que tenía lugares como la isla de Murano, uno de los centros más avanzados en la industria de vidrio medieval.

La espada bastarda, o espada de mano y media, nombre genérico que se utiliza para denominar muchas variedades de espadas europeas de hoja larga y recta, que pueden ser blandidas a una mano o a dos manos (ambas en la empuñadura o solo una en la empuñadura). Una espada bastarda no era un tipo específico de espada, sino un arma desarrollada a partir de las espadas a una mano que apareció en prácticamente toda Europa occidental a finales del siglo XIII y que siguió en uso hasta bien entrado el siglo XVI. Es esencialmente una espada normal cuya empuñadura modificada para asirse con dos manos acabó popularizándose hasta el punto de que 9 de cada 10 espadas fabricadas en la época tenían la empuñadura así. Pero el hecho de que las espadas de esa época comenzaron a ganar longitud influyó en el razonamiento de que eran espadas a medio camino entre las alto medievales de empuñadura corta y los grandes espadones. Además, su hoja tendería poco a poco a fabricarse más fina y estilizada, usando la misma masa casi que su predecesora, pues no es más que una espada medieval mejor preparada para la esgrima y los mandoblazos.

Espada bastarda es un término empleado en lugar de espada de mano y media o espada larga. En francés, por el contrario, hacía referencia a las espadas que tenían la empuñadura de mano y media, pero no está claro si por estar entre la empuñadura de a una o a dos manos, o porque quienes la utilizaron lo hicieron cuando (y por el uso de las armaduras de punta en blanco), los plebeyos y mercenarios, e incluso los nobles, desdeñaron los blasones y heráldica por no portar ya escudos que no protegían más que sus armaduras. Por ello la aristocracia francesa empleó el término bastardo o bastarda para referencias a las armas y gentes del final de su gloriosa caballería feudal.[cita requerida]

En inglés también se toma el término del francés, pero la forma preferida en este idioma es "Hand and a half sword" (espada de mano y media). Según el historiador Oakshott, las empuñaduras eran la característica principal de estas armas, no su tamaño total, lo que implica que fue más una moda debido al estilo de esgrima -se prefería no utilizar escudo- de esa época.

Agradecimientos

Lita Wellington: Me alegra que le guste como va la historia y espero que le guste este capitulo, pues es su regalo de cumpleaños! Felicidades!

Lady Júpiter: Que gusto saber que le gusta mi Lady! en efecto es una de las parejas que no puedo dejar de usar cada tanto! Muchas gracias por seguir esta nueva luccura!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y si es corto! Pero era esto o esperar un tiempo mas!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7 Los Esbirros del Mal

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

Fragmento del Capítulo 6

A pesar de que pasaron varias horas en el taller, ni Lytta ni Kelvin desistieron de su empresa, por el contrario Ariel y Netflyte se fueron a cenar y luego a dormir. Al despertar el aventurero regreso al taller donde vio finalmente al hoja terminada. Era una hoja que el no había visto, un nuevo modelo que Kelvin había visto en su ultimo viaje a Francia.

\- Solo faltaría una buena empuñadura. – Dice Kelvin cansado, pero no menos emocionado por su creación.

\- Nunca vi algo así… ¿Que tipo de espada es?

\- Una Espada Bastarda. – Responde con orgullo. – Una espada que tendrá mucha gloria en el campo de batalla.

Aseguro mientras la elevaba en el aire y los primeros rayos de sol mostraban el color azulado de la hoja recién terminada.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Los Esbirros de la Maldad

Todos contemplaron la última obra del herrero, esa espada azulada con una hoja tan particular. Como consejo de Netflyte, o más bien una orden, ambos fueron a descansar, pues como sabían con Ariel, ese era un trabajo de al menos una semana. Aunque Kelvin los corrigió diciendo que entre el material tan puro, el fuego de Lytta y su fuerza a la hora de la forja ese trabajo se redujo mucho, sin contar con la motivación de ambos. Aun así Kelvin quería terminar de encabar su obra en ese mismo día, pero no pudo resistir después del desayuno y se durmió en el sillón. Lytta por otra parte no estaba menos cansada y también se termino durmiendo sentada. Ambos fueron llevados a las camas que poseía la estancia, ella llevase por él en brazos mientras que Ariel lo traslado como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

\- Creo que sería aconsejable ir a buscar algo para la cena. – Dice Ariel con tranquilidad.

\- ¿La cena?

\- No despertaran antes… además me levante en la noche y comí la carne que quedaba. – Admite despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? – Cuestiona sin entender a su acompañante.

\- No lo sé, pero aquí la comida es deliciosa, no como la hacíamos del otro lado.

\- ¿No hay condimentos? – Cuestiona el aventurero preparándose un té.

\- No sé lo que sea eso, pero creo que hasta un humano sabría bien en este mundo.

\- ¿Tu también con eso?

\- Es cierto, saben horrible. Aunque la carne de dragón es deliciosa como de seguro sabrás.

\- ¡Jamás lo hice ni lo hare! – Responde molesto poniendo el agua en la taza.

\- Bien que quisieras morder a una. – Dice por lo bajo, aunque no pudo ver la respuesta de su interlocutor, pues este fue por los caballos dejándolo solo.

Pese a la desconfianza con los caballos, Ariel logro aprender a montar con habilidad. Regresaron a la ciudadela por las cosas que necesitarían para la comida y él recupero algo que había dejado en una casa de empeño. Todo iba bien hasta que Ariel detuvo su marcha en la puerta de la ciudadela, cosa que alerto a Netflyte. Ella se quedo quieta, como escuchando el viento, que movía levemente sus cabellos. Pese a las preguntas del aventurero ella frunció el seño y le hizo un ademan de que lo siga, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Tras unos largos minutos de cabalgar llegaron a los campos de trigo a las orillas del rio Ouse. Cuando Netflyte consulto nuevamente ella le pidió que se callara y desmontara. Siguieron hasta un molino donde Ariel preparo su hacha y acto seguido Netflyte imito el gesto con la espada. Carente de sutileza ni de táctica la troll pateo la puerta casi arrancándola del marco y entro para enfrentar lo que hubiere dentro sin el más mínimo reparo. Tras acostumbrar rápidamente la vista vieron que no había nada a la vista.

\- ¿Que fue lo que sentiste? – Cuestiona bajando la espada.

\- Conozco el sonido de esas alas y serian una gran cena. – Responde poniendo el hacha en su hombro.

\- ¿Alas? ¿Cena?

\- ¡Si hay un hada aquí! – Responde animada. – De seguro aun está en la zona.

\- ¡No voy a comer una hada!

\- ¡Mejor! ¡Más para mí! – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tu tampoco lo harás!

\- ¡Que haya aceptado no aplastarte el cráneo no significa que no pueda comer lo que a mí me gusta! – Responde enfrentando a Netflyte tocando su pecho con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Que no lo harás! Además nunca he visto un ha…

En ese momento de la discusión algo salió volando por la puerta atrayendo sus miradas y en ese momento algo también huye por la ventana. A pesar que ambos salieron rápido a buscar lo que fuera que era no encontraron nada.

\- ¡Las espantaste! – Dice molesta Ariel

\- ¿YO? ¡De seguro escucho que la querías de cena! – Responde molesto.

\- Que sepan cocinar no implica que no puedan probar cosas deliciosas. – Responde molesta caminando hacia el caballo.

Netflyte iba a seguirla, pero encontró unas huellas y comienzo a caminar por el lugar. Siguió mirando hasta que encuentra lo que parecía un cascaron de algún huevo. Lo levanta y lo mira con atención hasta que Ariel le habla por detrás.

\- Eso es un huevo de dragón. Son un buen de desayuno aunque muy raros de encontrar.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- ¡Que puede haber más huevos! – Responde con alegría.

\- ¡No cabeza de grava! Se están reproduciendo. Hay que avisarle a Lytta.

Ambos salen a toda velocidad a la casa del herrero donde ambos supuestamente dormían.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Cuando llegaron Lytta estaba despierta practicando con una espada vieja que encontró, mientras que Kelvin seguía profundamente dormido. Tras comentarle lo sucedido les pidió que la llevaran al lugar y así lo hicieron sin demora. Al llegar al molino, la dragona certifico que en efecto eran restos de huevos de dragón y por el olor se trataría de pequeños machos. Pero algo también llamo aun más su atención.

\- Dijiste que oíste a un hada ¿No? – Dice aun arrodillada en el piso con los cascarones en la mano.

\- No podría olvidar ese ruido, son una presa deliciosa. – Responde Ariel.

\- ¿Solo piensan en comer? – Cuestiona Netflyte molesto.

\- También en aparearme. – Responde con tranquilidad haciendo que Netflyte se ponga aun más nervioso.

\- Creo que hay rastro de al menos tres huevos, lo que implica que tenemos tres dragones que eliminar.

\- Pero son pequeños, no me parece correcto…

\- Quizás, pero no sabemos qué tipo de hada este con ellos. Si es un hada sin corromper no sabría cual sería el resultado.

\- ¿Porque? – Cuestiona Netflyte desconcertado.

\- Las hadas sin corromper no tienen el concepto de lo bueno o lo malo, es mas no lo distinguen, si les dices que amar es matar ellas mataran creyendo que están amando al prójimo. Por el contrario si ya sabe o conoce la diferencia entre amar u odiar nos da dos posibilidades. – Explica Lytta dejando los cascarones en el piso. – Aun así necesitamos encontrar a esas pequeñas bestias cuanto antes.

\- Pero son pequeños, no deberían estar lejos. – Deduce Ariel.

\- Un dragón cuando nace siento dragón pasa cerca de un par de semanas para llegar a un estado casi de niño grande en su especie. Y por lo que se ve tienen al menos un par de semanas, lo que significa que nacieron dragones y es posible que ya sean bastantes grandes.

\- ¿Entonces propones cazarlos? – Cuestiona Netflyte.

\- Esperemos algún reporte de ellos, si la que los cuida es un hada inteligente no habrá forma de encontrarlos, ella los esconderá y no será fácil encontrarlos…

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase una explosión deshizo la mitad el molino lanzándolos lejos de este mientras ardía en llamas. Cuando trataron de incorporarse Lytta apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Ariel y Netflyte recibiendo una llamarada directamente en el pecho lo que la hizo caer varios metros con sus ropas en llamas. Netflyte se levanto y comenzó a acortar distancia con la figura que estaba contra el sol del atardecer, cosa que no mostraba bien sus facciones. Por otro lado Ariel tomo su hacha y como era ella, simplemente corrió de lleno hacia el encuentro con el ser. Ella uso el hacha para contener otro ataque de ese fuego rojo y tal como lo hicieran las escamas de su dragona, esta brillo e hizo que el fuego no la afectara, con lo cual acorto distancia para atacar a su enemigo. Pero este era fuerte y esquivo el ataque, aunque no contaba con el aventurero, que le asesto un fuerte golpe en el hombro, golpe que solo apenas lastimo, pues no había visto que tenía una oveja colgada que absorbió el impacto de la espada. El sujeto golpeo a Netflyte lanzándolo varios metros, aunque no pudo evitar que Ariel llegara y le arrancara una pierna con un rápido movimiento de su hacha. Antes de caer la criatura extendió sus alas negras con un contorno rojizo y las agito para mantener el equilibrio en una pierna. A pesar del dolor tomo por el cuello a Ariel y la elevo por encima de su rostro, era tanta la fuerza que ejercía que ya no podía respirar dejando caer su hacha, aunque no evito que le diera un par de golpes en el rostro. A segundos de perder la conciencia el filo de la espada corto limpiamente el brazo de la criatura liberando a la troll que cayó respirando con dificultad.

\- Así que tú debes ser el humano que nos cazo todo este tiempo… aun tienes el aroma de esa mujer que comimos sus alimañas. – Dice con maldad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona acomodando su guardia mientras la criatura presiono su muñón para que dejara de sangrar.

\- Tienes el olor de esa mujer que no llegamos a comer por la llegada de esa. – Dice apuntando a Lytta que luchaba por ponerse de pie. – Nuestra ama estará contenta cuando le lleve la cabeza de esa traidora.

\- Eso no pasara criatura perversa. ¡Primero tendrás que matarme a mí!

\- Era la idea humano estúpido. – Responde con tranquilidad acomodando su rojizo cabello.

A pesar de tener cuerpo humano, Netflyte se dio cuenta que no era como pelear con los dragones que había combatido hasta el momento. Lytta tenía razón al decir que eran poderosos, pues a pesar de faltarle una pierna y un brazo no podían asestar un golpe directo. En cuestión de eternos segundos todo el lugar comenzó a arder y lo que era un campo de trigo casi listo para cosechar se transformo en un mar de fuego, donde ellos estaban combatiendo duramente. En un giro del destino Netflyte que creía que daría un golpe de gracia, recibió uno tan fuerte que arranco parte de su armadura y pudo sentir como las garras desgarraron parte de su pecho. Espero caer contra el duro suelo pero algo lo detuvo en el aire y sintió como sus heridas dejaron de sangrar en el acto, al levantar la vista vio como Lytta estaba con sus alas extendidas, su rostro estaba quemado por el golpe recibido, pero no era una herida de quemadura común, su piel fue reemplazada por lo que aprecia una piel de reptil verde y escamosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona Netflyte preocupado al verla.

\- Lo estaré cuando lo mate. – Responde con ira.

Cuando se pusieron en guardia para atacarlo la criatura comenzó a elevarse lentamente con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues las alas las había extendido como si se tratara de un gran y siniestro murciélago. Ya en el aire a una altura que ninguno lo alcanzaría la criatura comenzó a concentrar su poder para acabar con ellos desde la seguridad de la altura, aunque no conto con algo. De entre las llamas un hacha con un brillo turquesa atravesó el cielo sin que pudiera esquivarlo a la criatura a la mitad cayendo fuertemente contra el sembradío en llamas. Sin que nadie lo creyera el hacha que siguió su rumbo curvo su vuelo y regreso a las manos de una sorprendida Ariel que no espero eso de aquella arma que en su momento desprecio.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Cuestiono Ariel regresando a con sus compañeros.

\- Si, aunque necesito descansar y un trago… – Responde Netflyte clavando su espada en el piso para ver las heridas de Lytta.

\- Ya te dije es solo un rasguño. – Respondió quitando la mano del humano de su rostro de mal modo.

\- Tranquila, no quise molestarte. Solo me preocupe, es todo. – Responde algo ofendido.

\- Creo que será mejor irnos antes que lleguen los aldeanos y nos vean así. – Dice Lytta escondiendo un lado de su rostro que no estaba lastimado.

\- Los caballos salieron espantados, voy por ellos. – Responde Ariel quien sentía que sobraba en el lugar.

\- Lo siento… es que no quería que me vieras así… – Responde ella sin mirarlo.

\- Creo que te conocí de una manera más escamosa, así que esto no es nada y no creas que no me interesas. Me preocupe enserio. – Afirma tocando la herida con delicadeza.

Esa simple acción hizo estremecer a Lytta por primera vez, simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de ver a sus ojos que brillaban al compas del fuego que los rodeaba. Ella se dejo llevar, acortando su distancia hasta que sintió como algo la atravesó y el cambio de mirada de Netflyte. Su primer pensamiento fue que él la había traicionado al bajar la gaurdia, pero antes de perder el conocimiento al caer en el piso pudo ver como el comenzaba a luchar con algo en el piso.

_ Continuara…_

* * *

Por más que quiera sacar ideas simplemente no sale nada de nada, apenas pude sacar este capítulo y todo el resto está totalmente quieto. Así que espero que sepan disculpar las demoras y molestias ocasionadas!

* * *

Glosario:

LOS PRIMEROS MOLINOS

Los molinos movidos por el viento tienen un origen remoto. En el siglo VII d.C. ya se utilizaban molinos elementales en Persia (hoy, Irán) para el riego y para moler el grano. En estos primeros molinos la rueda que sujetaba las aspas era horizontal y estaba soportada sobre un eje vertical. Estas máquinas no resultaban demasiado eficaces, pero aún así se extendieron por China y el Oriente Próximo.

En Europa los primeros molinos aparecieron en el siglo XII en Francia e Inglaterra y se distribuyeron por el continente. Eran unas estructuras de madera, conocidas como torres de molino, que se hacían girar a mano alrededor de un poste central para levantar sus aspas al viento.

El molino de torre se desarrolló en Francia a lo largo del siglo XIV. Consistía en una torre de piedra coronada por una estructura rotativa de madera que soportaba el eje del molino y la maquinaria superior del mismo.

Estos primeros ejemplares tenían una serie de características comunes. De la parte superior del molino sobresalía un eje horizontal. De este eje partían de cuatro a ocho aspas, con una longitud entr metros. Las vigas de madera se cubrían con telas o planchas de madera. La energía generada por el giro del eje se transmitía, a través de un sistema de engranajes, a la maquinaria del molino emplazada en la base de la estructura.

Agradecimientos:

Lita Wellington: Por nada mi Lady. Y si Molly es un personaje casi olvidado por todos al igual que Kelvin, así que por qué no usarlos! Pero bueno no sé cómo va hasta acá… solo espero poder seguir! Así que por lo pronto nos leemos Mi Lady!

LADI JUPITER: Me aldgra que le haya gustado Mi Lady! Y de ella no se cuando aparecerá, por ahora! Muchas gracias por leer esta locura!

Charly Meiou: Me alegra que haya sido de su agrado Her Charly! Espero que le parezca bien lo que sigue! Y en verdad se me esta complicando para seguir adelante… Asi que desde ya muchas gracias por llegar a este punto!

Pato: Bueno ya lo tenias, pero aquí va, tarde pero esta llento!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8 El Capricho del Hada

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 7

….

\- Lo siento… es que no quería que me vieras así… – Responde ella sin mirarlo.

\- Creo que te conocí de una manera más escamosa, así que esto no es nada y no creas que no me interesas. Me preocupe enserio. – Afirma tocando la herida con delicadeza.

Esa simple acción hizo estremecer a Lytta por primera vez, simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de ver a sus ojos que brillaban al compas del fuego que los rodeaba. Ella se dejo llevar, acortando su distancia hasta que sintió como algo la atravesó y el cambio de mirada de Netflyte. Su primer pensamiento fue que él la había traicionado al bajar la guardia, pero antes de perder el conocimiento al caer en el piso pudo ver como el comenzaba a luchar con algo en el piso.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

El Capricho del Hada

Lytta cayó de rodillas victima de algo que la atravesó mientras que Netflyte corrió hacia lo que la había atacado. Sin mediar palabras el aventurero uso solo sus manos contra los atacantes lo cuales fueron rápidamente detenidos. Pero quien estaba detrás del ataque intento huir rápidamente, pero no conto con alguien que lo sujeto con una siniestra cara.

\- ¡Te tengo cena!

\- ¡Sujétalo mientras ato a estos demonios! – Grito Netflyte luchando contra un extraño trió.

\- ¡Mátalos! Creo que sería más sencillo para nosotros. – Responde Ariel tratando de no dejar de pensar en cómo cocinar el hada.

\- ¡No! – Grito desde lo bajo tratando de soltarse, pero el Troll la tenía bien sujeto.

\- Ya te dije que no lo haré. – Se quito su capa y ato a los pequeños en el piso firmemente y tras hacerlo dijo. – Vigílalos mientras veo como esta Lytta.

\- Esa bondad te matara algún día… – Sacudió un poco a su presa y añadió. – ¡Y tu quédate quieto o te como ahora! – Ordeno dejando helada a al hada que se quedo quieta sin poder hacer nada.

Netflyte tomo a Lytta en brazos y miro sus heridas, la cual sangraba demasiado. Uso parte de su capa para hacer un vendaje compresivo y fue a buscar a los caballos que había recogido Ariel. La subió con cuidado y con una soga ato al resto al animal para llevarlos hasta la casa del herrero.

En unos interminables minutos llegaron hasta el lugar en el cual Kelvin no entendía nada de lo que veía. Con una breve introducción hizo pasar a los "prisioneros" a una bodega al fondo de la casa en donde fueron atados con fuerza a una columna de madera. Antes de retirarse a atender a Lytta que estaba en la cama Netflyte advirtió a la Troll que no se comiera al hada, por lo menos hasta saber que era lo que pasaba.

Con la ayuda del herrero atendió rápidamente, usando en parte sus conocimientos de campaña y los aprendidos por años por Kelvin, aunque entendió que no era una herida normal, pues como había visto anteriormente, estas dejaban de sangrar en pocos minutos, por lo que supuso que era otro tipo de herida. Sin saber que hacer fue hasta donde estaba el hada y pudo ver a los pequeños que estaba llorando como pequeños niños normales que había realizado una travesura y no entendió como pudieron pensar en matarlos. La desato a pesar de las quejas de Ariel, pero le dijo algo que evito que pensara en escapar.

\- Intenta cualquier cosa y ella aplastara sus cabezas como nueces. – Advirtió mientras que Ariel trono sus dedos.

A estas alturas el hada decidió tomar tamaño humano, aunque sus ojos rojos saltaban a la vista al igual que sus orejas puntudas y la llevo hasta donde yacía la dragona empujándola delante de ella.

\- No sé de magia, pero la reconozco al verla. Has que pare de sangrar o hare un infierno de tu vida. – Amenaza con una frialdad que hizo estremecer a Kelvin que opto por salir de la sala.

\- Con la condición que no mates a los pequeños. – Responde girando para confrontarlo.

\- No está en condiciones de exigir nada. – Contesta apoyando su mano en el mango de su espada.

\- Ni tú de esperar, si no para el sangrado morirá. – Responde mirando a la dragona. – Mi vida no me importa así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero como yo lo veo esta criatura te interesa bastante. – Agrega mirándole sin intimidarse.

\- No lastimare a esos pequeños, de hecho nunca pensé en hacerlo. Así que cúrala o dejare que ella te coma viva.

\- Veo que los humanos son criaturas ansiosas. – Apoya su mano contra el abromen de la dragona y este empezó a cerrarse. – Al igual que tu otra compañera.

Movió sus manos sobre el rostro de la mujer y sus heridas de quemaduras y las escamas que mostraban desaparecieron dejando su rostro como siempre. Lytta abrió sus ojos y estos estaban como siempre, sin las heridas propias del ataque.

\- Te he curado, ahora tienes una deuda conmigo. – Advierte el hada sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

\- ¿La saldare cuando me digas que haces aquí? – Responde la castaña incorporándose en la cama con un tono serio.

\- He venido a ver el mundo humano. De hecho siempre lo hago, pero esta vez veo que las cosas se salieron de control.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Dice por lo bajo el aventurero.

\- ¿Que quieres aquí? – Cuestiona Lytta.

\- Quiero que no mates a esos pequeños. No son malos y aun no fueron influenciados por la maldad de la Dama. Simplemente son pequeños esbirros que aun no desarrollaron ningún poder.

\- No dejan de ser peligrosos. Sabes muy bien que no pueden andar por este mundo sin supervisión. – Advierte poniéndose de pie.

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Estoy para tratar de ayudar de manera pacífica en tu desastre.

\- ¿Mi desastre? Las hadas le dieron la clave a la dama para poder pasar el portal. – Recuerda molesta.

\- Y tú no pudiste detener a tu hermana y encima estas con ese monstro que come a los míos. – Contesta mostrándose molesta.

\- Ella es de más ayuda que ustedes que no saben lo que es bueno o no, se creen inteligentes y andan por la vida si padecer las consecuencias de lo que hacen. ¿O ya te olvidas quien le dio el poder a Morgana para crear los dragones y dominarlos? ¿O que raza fue el que traiciono al gran mago? ¡Así que no vengas con un discurso de moral hada!

\- Que las hadas seamos espíritus puros no puedes culparnos de tus guerras.

\- Puros y estúpidos. Te arrancaría las alas y se las daría a Ariel… – Suspira y la mira a los ojos. – ¿Solo dime de qué lado estas?

\- De ninguno, ya te dije, quiero ayudar a solucionar este dilema con la menor cantidad de bajas y de ser posible ayudar a acabar con la división de los de su raza.

\- Lo que faltaba un hada pacifista… – Dice Netflyte que había quedado al margen. – ¿Estaba con ese demente de alas rojas?

\- No, trataba de evitar que los encontrara. Estuve escapando con esos huevos hasta que me encontraron.

\- ¿Acaso pensaba criarlos? – Cuestiona Netflyte

\- Ustedes no entenderían, se convirtieron en niños delante de mí, unas criaturas hermosas, así que no podía permitir que ninguno los usara para dañar a nadie hasta que pudiera llevarlos a nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Usted también atravesó el portal? – Pregunta Lytta.

\- Somos hadas, vamos a donde queremos. Es por eso que pretendía llegar hasta los dominios de Oberón para esconder a los pequeños.

\- ¿Oberón? – Cuestiona Netflyte.

\- Es lo que los humanos llamarían Rey de las hadas. Pero ahora no los podré llevar porque tienen forma humana. – Dice algo derrotada.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque Oberón detesta a los humanos, aun si estos fueran dragones. Así que no se qué hare… – Contesta afligida dejándose caer en la cama derrotada.

En ese momento regresa Kelvin al lugar de la improvisada mazmorra y dice.

\- Pueden quedarse aquí. Vivo solo y ya poca gente viene a verme.

\- Pero son criaturas peligrosas. – Advierte Lytta.

\- Son unos niños asustados, están llorando como lo que son. – Responde molesto apuntando con su mano al cuarto. – Netflyte, dile que los dejen, yo los cuidare, créeme.

\- Pero eres humano y ellos pueden…

\- Sé que voy a poder criarlos. En serio toda mi vida quise tener una familia, pero como voy, todas mis cosas y mi fortuna irían a la iglesia.

\- Déjamelo pensar… – Dice Lytta poniéndose de pie. – pero antes iré a verlos.

Al entrar al cuarto los pequeños se asustaron, aun más que cuando estaban al cuidado de Ariel, la cual los tenía amenazados con el hacha, pues sus alas estaban a la vista. Los pequeños miraron a la mujer y esta no pudo más que enternecerse con los pequeños, que no tendrían más d años. Les hablo en su idioma natal, pero estos no lo conocían, intento en idioma humano y tampoco podía hacer contacto.

\- Pensé que serias mejor por ser mujer. – Dice molesto Kelvin que comenzó a desatar a los pequeños, los cuales se escudaron detrás el hombre.

Con una par de señas simples entendió que los pequeños tenían hambre y los llevo a comer unas viejas galletas que tenía guardada y que no había visto Ariel. Como era de esperarse estos comieron con avidez y al entrar el hada estos corrieron a su encuentro.

\- En todos mis años jamás habría creído esto si me lo decían. – Dice Ariel entrando y viendo la escena. Netflyte lo miro con el seño fruncido y esta le respondió. – Un hada haciendo de mama de un grupo de dragones.

\- ¿Ya no te la quieres comer? – Bromea Netflyte.

\- No podría… no ahora… aunque traje la oveja que tenía el sujeto ese para la cena.

\- ¿En qué momento? – Cuestiona y ella simplemente responde con una sonrisa.

\- En este cuerpo soy como el mismísimo viento.

Entre Ariel y Netflyte prepararon la cena, cosa que la primera aprovecho para aprender cómo era eso que hacían los humanos. Como era de esperar los pequeños comenzaron a comer sin la menor educación, aunque Kelvin les mostro que lo hiciera despacio y ellos le entendieron. La cena termino sin percances y Lytta y el hada se quedaron hablando mientras los pequeños se durmieron frente a la chimenea después de entretenerse con las mariposas de fuego que hiciera su cuidadora. Kelvin por el contrario fue al taller para encabar la hoja en la garra que le había traído Netflyte en la mañana. Ariel por el contrario se acostó a dormir.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Mientras la noche caía Netflyte dijo que iría a dar un vistazo por el lugar y por el contrario cabalgo hacia el lugar del ataque y busco las partes del dragón que habían quedado. Pero al buscar la parte superior de este no lo encontró donde debía. Siguió un rastro de varios metros hasta que encontró esa media persona, sin un brazo y sin nada de la cintura para abajo.

\- Veo que eres obstinado. – Dice Netflyte al encontrar el torso que giro e intento dañar con la única ala que le quedaba.

\- Estúpido humano… ¿Piensas que por estar con una traidora y una bestia podrás marcar la diferencia?

\- No pienso marcar nada. Pienso matarlos a todos. – Responde sacando su espada.

\- Adelante… – Responde exhausto. – puedes matarme, pero recuerda. Al final nosotros dominaremos este asqueroso mundo.

\- Te hago una promesa. – Contesta levantando la espada para cortar su cabeza. – Al final todos ustedes morirán.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Dice con malicia. – ¿Hasta esa asquerosa traidora?

Netflyte duda un segundo y la criatura comenzó a reír en el piso. Simplemente no lo soporto y bajo con habilidad la espada desprendiendo su cabeza de un golpe. Aun tras girar varios metros por el piso su siniestra sonrisa se mantuvo aun muerto. Levanto la cabeza por los cabellos y le dijo.

\- A todos… de ser necesario…

Guardo la cabeza en el costal con las demás parte que encontró para llevárselas a Lytta con la idea que lo convierta en ese metal tan raro.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, siguen saliendo capítulos cortos, quizás demasiados cortos… espero que pueda hacerlos largos más adelante, aunque sirve para poder seguir adelante. ¿Que les pareció los nuevos personajes?

Agradecimientos:

LADI JUPITER: Pensé en Ami en un principio, pero a ella ya la tenía en vista para más adelante! Ya aparecerá os garantizo! Y de seguro ya te imaginaras quien puede ser el hada en cuestión. Molly murió, es simplemente que el dragón pudo percibir su aroma. No salió del todo el bloqueo, pero pude sacar algo cortito! Espero que sea de tu agrado mi Lady! Nos leemos!

Pato: Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí y espero algún día saber vuestra opinión!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9 Estúpidos Sentimientos Humano

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 8

Mientras la noche caía Netflyte dijo que iría a dar un vistazo por el lugar y por el contrario cabalgo hacia el lugar del ataque y busco las partes del dragón que habían quedado. Pero al buscar la parte superior de este no lo encontró donde debía. Siguió un rastro de varios metros hasta que encontró esa media persona, sin un brazo y sin nada de la cintura para abajo.

\- Veo que eres obstinado. – Dice Netflyte al encontrar el torso que giro e intento dañar con la única ala que le quedaba.

\- Estúpido humano… ¿Piensas que por estar con una traidora y una bestia podrás marcar la diferencia?

\- No pienso marcar nada. Pienso matarlos a todos. – Responde sacando su espada.

\- Adelante… – Responde exhausto. – puedes matarme, pero recuerda. Al final nosotros dominaremos este asqueroso mundo.

\- Te hago una promesa. – Contesta levantando la espada para cortar su cabeza. – Al final todos ustedes morirán.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Dice con malicia. – ¿Hasta esa asquerosa traidora?

Netflyte duda un segundo y la criatura comenzó a reír en el piso. Simplemente no lo soporto y bajo con habilidad la espada desprendiendo su cabeza de un golpe. Aun tras girar varios metros por el piso su siniestra sonrisa se mantuvo aun muerto. Levanto la cabeza por los cabellos y le dijo.

\- A todos… de ser necesario…

Guardo la cabeza en el costal con las demás parte que encontró para llevárselas a Lytta con la idea que lo convierta en ese metal tan raro.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS

Netflyte regreso en la noche notando que todos estaban durmiendo, por lo que se dirigió al taller. Dejo la bolsa con los restos al lado de la forja y pudo ver la espada que estaba terminada. Al levantarla admitió, que como dijo Kelvin, era una hoja única, además el metal azulado era muy liviano. Realizo varios movimientos creando arcos de luz con el tenue reflejo de luz de luna que entraba por una abertura. Era una hoja increíble, casi hecha para él, pensó. En un movimiento circular giro todo el cuerpo y se sorprendió frenando la hoja a centímetros del cuello de Lytta.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos! – Grita el sorprendido. - No te escuche.

\- Veo que te agrado mi espada. – Dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Es una espada muy hermosa. – Responde aun sin bajar el arma.

\- ¿Como su dueña? – Cuestiona escondiendo si sonrojo en la oscuridad.

Netflyte no supo que decir, nunca una mujer le había hablado de esa manera, mucho menos que su eventual compañera de viaje tomara una iniciativa. Ella acorto distancia hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rosar su piel.

\- Veo que trajiste el cuerpo de ese maldito. – Dice separándose apenada para cambiar de tema.

\- Si… aun estaba vivo cuando lo encontré…

\- ¿Dijo algo?

\- Que no vamos a poder evitar que dominen el mundo. – Responde dejando el arma en la mesa de trabajo. – ¿Crees que podrás hacer mas metal de su cuerpo?

\- ¿Acaso quieres una espada para ti? – Cuestiona tocando la fría hoja que ahora yacía en la mesa.

\- De hecho sí. Me gusta este nuevo diseño.

\- Te puede costar mucho. – Advierte divertida.

\- Pienso que seria el pago por tus clases de esgrima.

\- Entonces tememos un trato. – Responde estrechado su mano. – Ve a dormir, voy a convertir su cuerpo. Nos vemos mañana. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta mañana mi Lady.

Netflyte sale del lugar hacia la casa pensando que si estaba haciendo lo correcto y porque tubo el impulso de besarla. Por otro lado Lytta se apoyo sobre la mesa mirando la espada reflejando sus ojos en la hoja tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo… el es un humano… no puedes… el…

Ella apretó sus puños ante la idea que se formo en su cabeza y la sacudió para tratar de quitarse la imagen que se había formado. Netflyte entro a la casa y miro a los pequeños que estaban dormidos sobre el Hada, que al verlo le hizo una seña que no haga ruido. Haciéndole caso camino unos pasos lo mas silencioso que pudo, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar los ronquidos del troll que estaba en otra habitación. Se recostó en una especie de camastro que estaba en destinada a la servidumbre, pues a pesar de ser una casa grande, no estaba destinada a tanta gente. Intento dormir rápido, pero esos ojos verdes se grabaron en su retina y no entendía porque no podía simplemente dormir.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

De lo que fue una casa casi sin vida de un retirado herrero, se convirtió en una muy concurrida localidad, en donde por primera vez se escuchaba la risa de pequeños. Era raro para Kelvin, llego a pensar que terminaría su vida en la total soledad, pero no, de la mañana a la noche estaba a cargo de tres pequeños, hablando con criaturas de leyendas y nuevamente pensando en el futuro. Mientras estaba en la forja con Lytta comenzando la nueva espada para su amigo comenzó a darse cuenta que su casa le iba a quedar chica con la presencia de los pequeños. Así que tras fundir el metal sobrante con el nuevo que convirtió en la noche Lytta, decidió que era hora de hacer más espacio. Llamo a su amigo en un descanso y le pidió que lo ayudara a hacer al menos una habitación más.

\- Te lo dije kelvin, hace años que no construyo nada.

\- Y yo hace años no forjaba una espada y tú ya quieres una nueva. Vamos, te ayudare en lo que pueda, yo solo sé de espadas, pero nunca, si quiera clave un clavo.

Netflyte suspira resignado cuando entro Lytta y Ariel que habían casado un venado.

\- Está bien, lo haré… pero ellas también ayudaran.

\- No pienso hacer nada humano. – Respondió automáticamente Ariel.

\- ¿Quieres seguir comiendo gratis cabeza de grava?

\- Ni que fuera tan simple humano… – Da un suspiro. – pero tu ganas...

En la tarde mientras que Kelvin y el Hada comenzaban a intentar educar a los pequeños dragones, o al menos intentar lograr establecer una comunicación con ellos, Netflyte salió al terreno a los fines de intentar ver cómo hacer un par de habitaciones más. La miro un largo rato hasta que decidió que era lo que tenía que hacer. La rodeo un par de veces usando cada tanto sus manos como reglas imaginarias. Tras un rato de pensar tomo una rama y dibujo lo que parecía un boceto en el piso que lo convenció.

\- ¿Ahora invocas poderes místicos? – Cuestiona el Hada apareciendo por detrás.

\- ¿Poderes místicos?

\- Algunas criaturas de mi mundo tienen la habilidad de traer poderes místicos para crear o manipular cosas. por ejemplo… – Ella toma el palo que estaba usando y modifico un poco el dibujo y apoyo su mano. – si lo modifico de esta forma puedo crear fuego.

Al sacar su mano del dibujo empezó a brillar mientras se alejaba y segundos después un sorprendido Netflite vio como una gran llamarada emergió de la nada dejando un fuego vivo como si de una fogata se tratara.

\- Tengo habilidades de fuego… quizás por eso es que me encariñe con esos pequeños.

\- Eso puede ser útil en algún momento. – Respondió sin dejar de ver el fuego. – Serás de gran ayuda en el invierno y me gustaría poder hacer eso…

El Hada pone su mano sobre su pecho mientras cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos se queda mirándolo fijamente.

\- Los humanos no pueden hacer invocaciones, pero por alguna razón tienes la habilidad. No lo entiendo…

\- ¡La comida esta lista!

Dijo o mas bien casi grita Lytta asustándolos. El Hada saco su mano rápidamente sin poder darle oportunidad de explicar lo que pasaba, pues giro y regreso con paso firme a la casa, aunque nuevamente sus alas hablaron por demás, pues se mostraron y se agazaparon molestas como la vez que sintió la presencia del dragón negro que mato a los aldeanos. Ellos también regresaron a la casa, donde a pesar de las bromas de mal gusto de Ariel y los intentos de Kelvin de cambiar el humor que se había formado en el ambiente, comieron con una seriedad casi de un duelo. Cuando Netflite miraba a Lytta esta le quitaba la vista y por el contrario le dedicaba miradas casi asesinas al Hada.

Los siguientes días no fueron los mejores. Por un lado durante la mañana Ariel ayudaba al aventurero a edificar las paredes, algo conveniente pues la fuerza de la troll era como la de varios hombres. Por la tarde practicaba esgrima con una muy aguerrida dragona que no daba explicaciones de su mal humor, el cual ella misma tampoco no entendía. Mientras que por las noches, cuando todos se acostaban el Hada comenzó a mostrarle las formas de invocación de poderes místicos.

_Tu Sangre en mis Alas_

Había pasado casi un mes y el cuarto estaba listo, los pequeños dragones y el Hada estaban instalados allí. Tras la práctica con el Hada, Netflyte decidió ir a dar un paseo por el campo ya que era una noche agradable y no tenia sueño. Estaba molesto y tampoco sabía porque, o mejor dicho no entendía la hostilidad de la dragona. Llego hasta el lecho del Río Ouse donde dejo atado su caballo para caminar un poco bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Luego de unos minutos de caminar, sintió como el aire era cortado por el filo de algo, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Pero luego de avanzar un poco se dio cuenta que era ella practicando sobre una piedra en el medio del río. Noto que había avanzado más de lo que parecía, su postura era mejor y a diferencia que cuando practicaba con él, ella tenía sus alas desplegadas. Había combinado lo aprendido con un estilo propio al incorporar sus alas a la lucha. Pero era claro que ella se estaba desquitando o sacando sus molestias en cada estocada al aire. No se dio cuenta cuando una rama delato su presencia. Cosa que al ver al piso ella desapareció y antes que se diera cuenta estaba a sus espalda con la espada en alto. El instintivamente saco su espada y salto a un costado esquivando un ataque directo de ella que corto el árbol que estaba escondido.

\- ¡Veo que estas alterada! ¡No ves que soy yo! – Advierte con molestia.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¡Eres el increíble cazador de dragones! ¿O ya eres un hadita débil ahora?

\- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? Acaso… ¿estás celosa? – Cuestiona escéptico bajando su arma.

La respuesta fue un ataque de espada y antes que se diera cuenta las hojas azulados dibujaban caprichosas figuras en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras el ruido del metal hacía eco por el lugar. El brillo de sus ojos destacaba en la noche, mientras un combate casi a muerte se estaba llevando a cabo. Como había visto el aventurero, las alas eran una formidable arma en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que era como pelar contra tres espadas. Por otro lado Lytta se dio cuenta que no le había enseñado todo como él había dicho, o quizás era esa experiencia que el menciono, pues le estaba costando más de lo que le había costado con Ariel en una práctica que habían tenido. Aunque había algo que ella no había aprendido o no quería aplicar o simplemente no sabia como, el pelear con ira nubla la razón y pronto aprendería esa lección.

En un momento en el cual ella comenzó a sentirse victoriosa, él se quito su capa enroscándola en una de sus alas, distracción casi imprevista, pero que aprovecho para girar sus aceros azulados de tal manera que logro desarmarla en un movimientos el cual finalizo con la espada de Netflyte apoyada en el cuello de ella.

\- ¡No tienes el valor humano! – Grito con furia contenida.

El no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, eran dos esmeraldas encendidas las cuales parecían estar hechizándolo. La hoja tan filosa como fuerte hizo un corte tan fino que una delicada gota de sangra se mezclo con su sudor mostrando una línea verdosa cayendo por el filo de su espada hasta el recazo*. A pesar de no entender que era lo que pasaba, noto que de la furia de sus ojos comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas, las cuales lo hizo soltar su arma al piso. Con la mano que empuño su espada acaricio el rostro de la dragona la cual quito con un movimiento de su rostro, pero lejos de desistir, él la tomo por el cuello y sin que pudiera evitarlo la beso por primera vez. Lytta quedo helada al sentir sus labios, pensó un millar de cosas para sacárselo de encima, pero su cuerpo no reacciono como esperaba, de hecho no se había dado cuenta cuando había cruzado sus brazos sobre su cuello cerrando sus ojos. De esos besos torpes que intentaba devolver sintió como de a poco se dejaba explorar la boca por el humano que la estaba tomando y a la vez estaba extrañamente disfrutando. Pero un momento de de lucidez regreso a ella y abriendo sus alas se separo del aventurero y con un golpe lo arrojo varios metros cayendo aparatosamente en el río. Al salir del agua la vio llorando y apretando sus manos tan fuerte que pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de entre sus dedos. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por todas las sensaciones que llegaban a su mente.

\- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme humano o la próxima vez te mataré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

\- Pensé que era lo que querías hace un rato "Dragona".

El se incorpora caminado unos metros en el agua levantando la espada de ella que yacía clavada en la orilla. Se acerca con cautela pero con paso firme hasta estar frente a ella que aun no había guardado sus alas que seguían erguidas y amenazantes. Extiende ambas manos regresando la espada arrodillándose en el proceso y la mira desde esa indefensa posición.

\- Si es su deseo así será mi Lady. Nunca más la tocare a menos que usted me lo pida… y aunque me cueste la vida no me arrepiento de nada.

Ella toma su espada y la apoya contra el cuello de él, el cual no se inmuto aun al sentir el frió filo del arma. Apenas ese contacto hizo que la sangre brotara insipientemente.

\- Creo que es hora de seguir caminos separados… me ha enseñado lo suficiente para continuar mi misión en este mundo. Lo libero de su promesa.

\- Como usted desee mi Lady. Pero recuerde que siempre seré su aliado.

\- Si así lo quiere Aventurero. Si así lo quiere…

Ella gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria de la casa mientras Netflyte tomo su espada que estaba en el piso y advirtió como la sangre de la dragona se unió al filo de la espada dejándola con un filo verdeazulado muy particular. Luego volvió a mirara a su ahora ex compañera con culpa, pero sabía que no podía engañarse a si mismo, se había enamorado de su antigua enemiga, de su demonio de ojos verdes.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Sé que estoy demorado con todos mis escritos y de a poco iré poniendo al día todo, así que paciencia!

Por cierto como les parece que va la historia?

GLOSARIO:

Recazo: Guarnición o parte intermedia comprendida entre la hoja y la empuñadura de la espada y de otras armas blancas.

El río Ouse es un corto río costero de la vertiente del canal de la Mancha del Reino Unido que discurre por los condados de West Sussex y East Sussex en Inglaterra. El Ouse nace cerca de Lower Beeding, pasa a través de Lewes y South Downs y desemboca en el canal de la Mancha en New Haven. A diferencia de los otros ríos británicos llamados Ouse (el Gran Ouse, el Pequeño Ouse y el Ouse en Yorkshire), cuyos nombres provienen de un cognado de raíz escandinava con «oose», su nombre puede venir de una corrupción del francés «rivière de Lewes». El río fue originalmente conocido como el río Mid-wynd. Actualmente existe mucha investigación sobre la presencia y efectos de contaminantes orgánicos e inorgánicos en el Ouse de Sussex. La naturaleza del río es que el sedimento en las áreas de alta corriente es ausente, con la excepción del área de la isla Denton. En 2001 el río se desbordó, poniendo áreas del los pueblos Lewes y Uckfield bajo el agua. El río es conocido por la inusualmente larga trucha que migra corriente arriba dos veces al año para reproducirse. El río también contiene grandes esox (hasta de 30 libras) y más recientemente grandes carpas.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Charly Meiou: Vamos a ver como sale en los siguientes capítulos, pues en verdad no se a donde me va a llevar rodas las ideas que tengo! Me alegra que te guste!

LADI JUPITER: Ami no será el hada, ella está reservada para más adelante, aunque si tubo su ingenio para esconderlos! Molly murió hace diez años y no regresara… En cuanto a la actualización me disculpo! No siempre puedo escribir y cuando puedo la inspiración llega para distintas historias así que hago lo que puedo! Me alegra que que disfrute esta locura mitológica!

Anai kou: Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, pues se me están llego las ideas y están llegando otras tantas, así que espero llevarla lo mejor posible! Muchas gracias por leer esta locura alada!

Pato: Espero que te guste este capítulo, se que me atrase!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí y espero algún día saber vuestra opinión!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


End file.
